Episode 23 Feuerwasser
by KayDee35
Summary: TV-Episode mit eingefügten Szenen, um es zu einer richtigen Erzählung zu machen


**Feuerwasser**

Buck und Manolito ritten gemeinsam über die Ranch. Sie hatten an diesem Vormittag nicht viel zu tun. Sie sollten nur die Krieger im Auge behalten, die die Gegend unsicher machten, und die anderen rechtzeitig warnen. Um sich die Zeit nicht zu lang werden zu lassen, tauschten sie Kneipenlieder aus.

"Von den Bergen und den blauen Seen", sangen sie im Duett.

Mano hielt plötzlich inne. "Halt, Buck, da gibt's noch einen anderen Text dazu."

Sein Freund sah ihn fragend an. "Ach ja?"

"Von Saloons und hübschen Mädchen träume ich", begann Mano.

Buck kannte den Text auch und fiel mit ein. "solang ich denken kann. Denn es kann ja doch nichts schön'res geben, auch wenn ich inzwischen bin ein Mann."

Da hörten sie ein Blöken. Mano hob die Hand und bedeutete seinem Schwager, ruhig zu sein. Sie ritten die nächste Anhöhe hinauf, um sich umzusehen.

"Ach, kein Wunder, wenn uns dauernd Vieh abhanden kommt", bemerkte Manolito.

Auf der Ebene unter ihnen liefen zwei Indianer einem Kalb nach. Sie hielten es am Schwanz fest, doch das Kalb war stärker als sie und zog sie mit sich. Dabei schrie es aus Leibeskräften nach seiner Mutter. Als keine Hilfe kam, blieb es stehen und keilte aus. Die Indianer waren gezwungen loszulassen, damit ihre Schienbeine heil blieben. Aber sie rannten dem Kalb weiter hinterher. Sie bekamen es bald wieder am Schwanz zu fassen, und das Schauspiel wiederholte sich.

Buck griff in seine Satteltasche, um sein Fernglas herauszuholen. "He, die beiden sind ja noch grün hinter den Ohren", schmunzelte er.

Mano stutzte. "Hä?"

Buck reichte ihm das Fernglas. "Die reiten bestimmt nicht mit Cochise. Das sind eher ein paar Herumtreiber. Die stehlen sich ein paar Kühe, weil sie Hunger haben."

Manolito band grinsend sein Lasso los. "Buck, erteilen wir den beiden Indianern eine Lektion?"

Sein Freund legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und grinste zurück. "Prima Idee, Mano. Ich bin genau in der Stimmung."

"Vamos!"

Sie galoppierten die Böschung hinunter. Mano nahm sich den kleineren Indianer in dem ausgeblichenen lila Hemd vor. Er schwang seine Peitsche, die sich um die Taille des Jungen wickelte und ihn zu Boden riß. Der Apache rollte sich herum, so daß er der Peitschenschnur entkam. Im Nu war er wieder auf den Beinen und zog sein Messer. Mano ritt im Kreis um ihn herum, schwang die Peitsche erneut, und das Messer flog dem Jungen aus der Hand.

Buck ritt inzwischen hinter dem Apachen im gelben Hemd her. Der Junge rannte, so schnell er konnte. Buck warf ihm sein Lasso über den Kopf und zog es langsam an, sodaß die Arme an den Oberkörper gefesselt wurden. Der Apache blieb schließlich keuchend stehen.

Buck stieg vom Pferd und nahm ihm das Lasso ab. "Na komm, mein Junge. Beruhige dich. Langsam. Hab keine Angst. Wir tun euch nichts. Also komm schon", redete Buck mit ruhiger Stimme auf den Jungen ein. Der Apache schien ihn zu verstehen oder zumindest den Tonfall, denn er gab seinen Widerstand auf.

Buck führte seinen Schützling zu Manolito und dem anderen Apachen-Jungen. "Mano", machte er sich bemerkbar, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Apachen zu. "Komm, Junge, komm schon. Nun beruhigt euch doch endlich. Ihr habt nichts zu befürchten. Mano und ich sind eure Freunde. Es passiert dir ja nichts. Ganz ruhig. Und jetzt setz dich hin. So. Habt keine Angst." Buck drückte den Indianer auf den Boden, wo der andere Junge saß. Die beiden sahen keuchend zu ihm auf.

"Die sind ganz schön verstört", warf Manolito ein, als er vom Pferd stieg. Das war auch verständlich. Viehdiebstahl wurde in der Regel von den Ranchern hart bestraft. Und Indianern gegenüber ließ kaum einer Gnade walten.

"Wir hängen euch nicht gleich auf. Mano und ich sind eure Freunde", beruhigte Buck die beiden. "Wo ist das Messer?" fragte er seinen Schwager. Manolito gab es ihm, und Buck händigte es dem Jungen wieder aus. Dann setzte er sich vor die beiden Apachen auf den Boden. "Wir wollten euch nicht weh tun, aber das mit dem Seil mußte sein. Wir sind trotzdem eure Freunde, kapiert?"

Mano nickte nachdrücklich, als er sich neben seinen Schwager hockte. Er zeigte auf Buck, dann auf sich selber. "Cannon. Montoya. Brüder", erklärte er und machte dabei das indianische Zeichen. Er hob Zeige- und Ringfinger der rechten Hand und streckte den Arm im Bogen nach vorn aus. "Amigos, hermanos", versuchte er es auf spanisch.

"Ja, genau." Buck wiederholte die Geste seines Schwagers. Die Indianer sahen ihn stumm an. "Na, Mano, wir haben sie geschafft", lachte er auf, dann wurde er plötzlich ernst.

"Was ist?" wollte sein Freund wissen.

"Naja, Mano- Jetzt, wo wir die Kerle haben, was sollen wir mit ihnen anfangen?" fragte Buck ratlos.

"Die sind verdammt geschickt im Einfangen von Rindern", meinte der Schwager langsam, und Buck nickte zustimmend. Mano lächelte. "Ein Jammer, daß sie nicht als Cowboys arbeiten können. Sie könnten dann immer für dich die Herde nach Tucson treiben, Buck."

Sein Freund lachte auf, dann sah er nachdenklich drein. "Mano, das ist gar keine üble Idee."

Der Schwager lachte und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

"Nein, Mano", widersprach Buck. "Vielleicht würden sie wirklich gute Cowboys werden."

Sein Freund sah ihn groß an. "Buck, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Unsinn! Niemand kann einen Apachen zähmen."

"Ja." Der Schwager nickte. "Aber nur, weil es bisher noch keiner versucht hat. Wir brauchen jeden Viehtreiber, den wir kriegen können."

"Buck, du kannst keinen Apachen nach High Chaparral mitbringen." Manolito schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

"Das sind junge Kerle", beharrte Buck und zeigte auf die Jungen. "Die wissen noch nicht, wo's langgeht."

Mano schüttelte erneut den Kopf "Aber Buck."

"Wie junge Hengstfohlen. Denen mußt du alles beibringen. Dann erst kann man mit denen was anfangen. Die sehen doch ganz friedlich aus. Ich wette, diese Jungs sind eigentlich sanft wie Lämmer", meinte der Schwager. Er betrachtete sich die beiden Apachen, die noch immer ganz außer Atem waren von der Jagd auf das Kalb und von dem Schreck, daß die beiden Weißen sie gefangen hatten. Dann sah er zu seinem Freund zurück. "Ja, glaub mir, sowas sehe ich."

Mano zuckte die Schultern. "Naja, mag ja sein", gab er zu. "Aber dein Bruder, der wird das bestimmt nicht komisch finden."

"Du weißt doch, Onkel Buck ist ganz schön bockig", grinste der Schwager ihn übermütig an.

Manolito erkannte, daß Buck nicht mehr von seiner Idee abzubringen war, und seufzte. Er legte seinem besten Freund eine Hand auf die Brust. Die andere legte er ihm auf die Schulter und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. "Tust du mir einen Gefallen, amigo?" bat er.

Buck lächelte. "Si si si si si si si."

"Bitte zieh mich da nicht mit rein, Buck." Mano machte ein abweisendes Gesicht. Er stand entschlossen auf, nahm sein Lasso und ging zu Mackadoo zurück. Er hatte vorläufig genug von Apachen. Es war erst ein paar Wochen her, daß er ihre Mutprobe bestanden hatte, um ein Sklavenmädchen zu befreien, das sein Freund unbedingt hatte retten wollen. Aber diesmal würde Buck ohne ihn zurechtkommen müssen. Außerdem war noch lange nicht sicher, daß das nicht eine Kriegslist von Cochise war, um die Ranch auszuspionieren. Der Apachenhäuptling war ein gerissener alter Fuchs. Es war durchaus möglich, daß er die beiden Apachen-Jungen geschickt hatte, um die Schwachstellen von High Chaparral auszukundschaften. Nur weil Mano die Probe bestanden hatte, hieß das ja nicht, daß sich die Apachen mit John Cannon abgefunden hatten. Es hieß lediglich, daß sie ihn jetzt mehr respektierten als zuvor.

"Also ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Buck sah vom Boden aus zu seinem Freund auf.

"Schon gut, schon gut", winkte Manolito genervt ab. Er stieg auf sein Pferd und wartete ungeduldig darauf, daß Buck ihm folgte.

"Paß auf, Big John wird es gefallen", beharrte der Schwager.

Mano schüttelte den Kopf. "John wird das nicht gefallen."

"Big John wird begeistert sein", wiederholte Buck. "Ja. Denke ich", fügte er ein wenig kleinlaut hinzu. Und was konnte John denn dagegen sagen? Er selbst hatte doch schon einmal zwei Apachen auf die Ranch gelassen. Sicher, Nock-Ay-Del und dessen Begleiter hatten lediglich verhandeln wollen, aber wo war da schon groß ein Unterschied? Sie waren zur Ranch gekommen, und John hatte ihnen Gastfreundschaft gewährt. Und wenn Apachen als Gäste willkommen waren, warum dann nicht auch als Arbeiter?

Buck sah zu den beiden Indianern. "Und euch wird's auch gefallen. Denke ich. Es ist auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee. Denke ich."

Er war sich plötzlich doch nicht mehr so sicher, aber er wußte nicht, was er sonst mit den beiden machen sollte. Wenn er sie laufen ließ, würden sie wieder Rinder stehlen. Wenn nicht auf High Chaparral, dann auf einer anderen Ranch. Und die Leute dort würden sie aufhängen. Buck fand, daß die beiden eine Chance verdient hatten. Er winkte den Apachen-Jungen zu, ihm zu folgen. Sie müssen etwa sechzehn sein, überlegte er. Der Fluß war nicht mehr weit. Er würde die beiden dort hinbringen und sie ein wenig ausfragen.

Die Apachen setzten sich etwas abseits ans Ufer, tranken von dem kühlen Wasser und sahen zu, wie Buck und Mano aus ihrem Proviant das Mittagessen kochten. Buck verteilte die Bohnen, nahm zwei Teller und brachte sie zu den Jungen. "Also, ihr beiden, wie wir heißen, wißt ihr. Ich bin Buck Cannon, und mein Freund da hinten", Buck zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter zum Feuer, "ist Manolito Montoya. Ich würde gern erfahren, wie wir euch nennen sollen." Er setzte sich und reichte den Apachen die Teller. Die beiden begannen mit Heißhunger zu essen. Mano trat langsam mit den anderen beiden Tellern hinzu und setzte sich neben seinen Schwager.

Buck sah ihn grinsend an. "Wenn sie uns nicht sagen, wie sie heißen, müssen wir uns eben Namen für sie ausdenken."

Der jüngere Apache in dem ausgeblichenen lila Hemd sah auf. "Wir wollen keine Namen der Weißen", erklärte er fest.

"Auch gut." Buck zuckte die Schultern. "Dann sagt mir eben eure Apachen-Namen."

Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf. "Name ist heilig. Nur Freunde und Verwandte kennen ihn."

Buck sah fragend auf.

"Das hat mit dem Zauber zu tun", erklärte Manolito. "Wer deinen richtigen Namen kennt, kann ihn benutzen, um dir was Böses anzuhexen."

"Oh, ich verstehe. Dann werden wir ihnen eben Spitznamen verpassen." Bucks nachdenkliches Gesicht verwandelte sich allmählich in ein immer breiteres Lächeln. Er begann zu essen und beobachtete die beiden Apachen. Nach einer Weile stieß er seinen Schwager mit dem Ellenbogen an. "Du, Mano, der da, den du gefangen hast- Sein Stirnband hat die gleiche Farbe wie meine Satteldecke. Ja, das ist es. Wir nennen ihn Satteldecke. Und für den anderen fällt mir auch noch was ein."

Manolito mußte gegen seinen Willen lächeln.

"Wie wäre es mit Zaumzeug? Das paßt zu Satteldecke, und sie gehören doch wohl zusammen", überlegte Buck und nickte enthusiastisch. "So nennen wir sie. Satteldecke und Zaumzeug."

Mano schüttelte den Kopf. "Eines Tages werden sich die beiden für deine Beleidigung rächen, mein Freund."

Buck zuckte die Schultern. "Es ist ja nicht böse gemeint. Irgendwie müssen sie doch heißen. Wenn wir immer nur 'He, du' rufen, fühlen sich die Kühe irgendwann auch angesprochen."

Nach dem Essen brachen sie auf.

"Buck, willst du sie wirklich mit nach High Chaparral nehmen?" fragte Manolito.

Der Schwager nickte entschlossen. "Es wird schon schiefgehen", seufzte er und winkte den Apachen zu, auf Rebel zu steigen. Er selber schwang sich hinter Mano auf Mackadoo. Manolito schüttelte den Kopf und ritt schweigend zur Ranch.

An der Koppel stiegen sie ab. Buck nahm die Apachen beim Arm und führte sie zum Haus. Mano folgte den dreien mit grimmiger Miene.

"Ihr wartet hier", befahl Buck.

Manolito wußte, daß das auch für ihn galt. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl auf der Veranda und blickte mißmutig über die Ranch. Die Apachen sahen zu, wie Buck im Haus verschwand, dann starrten sie wie Mano vor sich hin. Sie sahen die Cowboys kommen und blieben stocksteif an der Wand stehen. Es war ihnen ein bißchen mulmig zumute, jetzt, da Buck Cannon nicht da war, um zu erklären, was sie hier zu suchen hatten.

xxx

"John", rief Buck, kaum daß er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. "Ich habe zwei neue Arbeiter für dich aufgetrieben."

Big John kam aus seinem Arbeitszimmer. "Ja?" fragte er erfreut. "Wo hast du sie gefunden?"

"Mano und ich haben sie geschnappt, als sie sich ein Kalb stehlen wollten. Aber weißt du-" Buck hob eine Hand, als er sah, wie sich das Gesicht seines Bruders verdüsterte. "Es sind keine gewöhnlichen Viehdiebe. Ich habe sie mit auf die Ranch gebracht. Sie stehen draußen auf der Veranda. Sieh sie dir doch mal an." Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

Big John warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. "Deine Viehdiebe sind Apachen", stellte er verbissen fest.

"Allerdings, John." Buck setzte sich auf die Treppe.

Sein Bruder drehte sich mit grimmigem Gesicht zu ihm um. "Du hast mir schon etliche Überraschungen geboten, aber das hier ist wirklich der Gipfel."

Buck blickte ihn bittend an. "John, paß mal auf. Gib mir eine Minute, um es dir zu erklären."

"Warum reiten wir nicht gleich zu den Chiricahuas und laden sämtliche Apachen ein?" fiel ihm der Rancher ungehalten ins Wort.

Seine Frau war im Obergeschoß, um das Schlafzimmer aufzuräumen. Sie hatte die Stimmen erkannt und kam zur Treppe.

"John, du verstehst nicht, um was es geht", hörte sie Buck sagen.

"Um was es geht?" fuhr Big John seinen Bruder an. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und stach mit dem Zeigefinger in Bucks Richtung. "Du bist zu lange in der Sonne gewesen, darum geht's."

Buck schüttelte den Kopf. "Gib mir eine Chance."

Der Rancher verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Also bitte, du hast deine Chance. Fang an", meinte er und blickte zur Seite.

"Vielen Dank, großer Bruder." Buck verzog das Gesicht, dann holte er tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Wenn er explodierte oder eine spitze Bemerkung machte, erreichte er gar nichts. Bei Big John kam man am besten mit Argumenten weiter. Er bemühte sich um einen möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck und zeigte in Richtung Veranda. "Also erst einmal, du hast sicher bemerkt, das sind Halbwüchsige. Das sind Herumtreiber. Die sind nicht auf dem Kriegspfad, ganz bestimmt nicht." Buck begann zu lächeln. "Die machen nur die Gegend unsicher. John, wenn du gesehen hättest, wie die die Schüssel Chili verdrückt haben. Das sind arme Teufel. Die haben seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen."

Der Rancher schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber Buck. Apachen, die auf einer Ranch arbeiten."

"Wir könnten es doch wenigstens versuchen, hm?" warf Victoria ein, während sie die Treppe hinunter auf ihren Mann zuging.

John sah sie freundlich an. "Weißt du was, Victoria? Du hast wunderschöne Haare."

"Oh, danke." Seine Frau lächelte erfreut. Sie mochte es, wenn ihr Mann ihr Komplimente machte, auch wenn sie im Moment nicht wußte, warum.

"Ich möchte nicht, daß sie eines Tages die Lanze eines Indianers zieren", fuhr Big John fort.

Victoria machte ein entsetztes Gesicht, und Buck blickte beleidigt zur Seite.

"Also ich auch nicht", entgegnete Victoria nach einem Augenblick. "Auf der anderen Seite sagst du doch immer, daß wir alles gemeinsam tragen wollen. Auch sämtliche Entscheidungen." Sie sah kurz zu Boden. Ihr Ehemann wurde nachdenklich; ihr Schwager blickte sie erstaunt an. Victoria hob den Kopf wieder und sah ihrem Mann ruhig in die Augen. "Bezieht sich das nicht auf die Apachen?"

"Hm", machte John kleinlaut. Er drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite, um nachzudenken. So gesehen hatte seine Frau recht, und im Moment fiel ihm kein passendes Gegenargument ein. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Bucks erwartungsvolle Miene.

Victoria warf ihrem Schwager hinter Johns Rücken einen freudigen Blick zu. Als John mißmutig in die Runde blickte, ließ sie ihr Lächeln eiligst verschwinden und bemühte sie sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Also gut", gab der Rancher schließlich nach und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken. "Meinetwegen, Buck. Dann zeig uns mal die neuen Arbeiter."

"Äh, ja, Sir, Big John", stotterte Buck überrascht. Er stand auf und zog seinen Hut. "Vielen Dank, Victoria." Dann drehte er sich zu John um. "Danke."

Als Buck aus der Tür war, sah der Rancher seine Frau grimmig an. Victoria senkte kleinlaut den Kopf und begann, verlegen an ihren Fingernägeln zu spielen.

xxx

Während Buck seinen Bruder über die beiden neuen Arbeiter informierte, kamen Ira, Reno und Pedro schnurstracks auf die Veranda zu.

"Manolito", grinste Pedro seinen Landsmann an. "Willst du uns nicht deinen Freunden vorstellen?" Er zeigte auf die Apachen-Jungen.

"Pedro, du sollst die Klappe halten, wenn du betrunken bist", fuhr Mano ihn an. Da wußte Pedro, daß Señor Montoya in dieser Sache keinen Spaß verstand. Aber er nahm es Mano nicht übel. Er lächelte ihn an und hielt die Klappe.

Joe kam mit seinem Bruder auch heran, um sich die beiden anzusehen. "Was wollen die denn hier?" fragte er mißtrauisch.

Als Manolito wegsah, als hätte er die Frage nicht gehört, baute sich Sam vor ihm auf. "Was wollen die denn hier, Mano?" wiederholte er die Frage seines Bruders und zeigte mit dem Daumen auf die Apachen-Jungen.

Manolito zuckte mürrisch die Schultern. "Tja, das war so eine Idee von Buck."

"Das ist aber doch keine Antwort auf meine Frage", gab der Vorarbeiter zurück.

"Frag Buck. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun. Ich hau ab." Mano stand auf und drängte sich entschlossen durch die Cowboys.

Sam lief ihm nach. "Du kannst sie doch nicht einfach hier stehenlassen."

Mano winkte im Gehen ab. "Von mir aus können die immer da stehen, Mann. Sieht doch gut aus."

"He, so einfach ist das nicht. Bleib hier." Sam hielt Manolito am Arm fest. Mano wollte sich gerade losmachen, als Buck aus der Haustür geschossen kam.

"Ach, da bist du ja endlich", meinte Manolito unwirsch.

Sein Schwager nahm die beiden Apachen grinsend beim Arm. "So, Jungs, der Boß will euch sprechen."

Die Cowboys sahen sich erstaunt an und folgten Buck. Den Apachen war der Trubel nicht geheuer. Sie wollten sich losmachen, um zu verschwinden, aber Buck zog sie unerbittlich zur Tür. Mano, in einem Anflug von Häme, schob sie von hinten ins Haus. "Los!"

"Na, kein Grund, Angst zu kriegen. Der tut euch schon nichts", beruhigte Buck die beiden Apachen-Jungen, dann waren sie auch schon durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer getreten.

Buck blieb hinter den Apachen stehen. Er hatte jedem der beiden eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und sah seinen Bruder erwartungsvoll an. "Na, was sagst du? Das sind sie, John. Äh, tja, die verstehen zwar unsere Sprache nicht besonders, aber die haben ganz schön was im Kopf. Die haben schon öfter gearbeitet." Verlegen strich er eine Fussel vom Hemd des größeren Jungen. "Das letzte Mal vor einem Monat. In der Tumacacori-Mission. Und, äh, seitdem allerdings nicht mehr."

Victoria beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn. "In der- In der Mission?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

Buck nickte. "Ja, Ma'am."

John sah seine Frau fragend an.

"Das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Dann haben die Padres ihnen getraut", erklärte Victoria. Sie ging zu ihrem Bruder, der beim Fenster stand, und stellte sich neben ihn. "Wenn wir sie ein bißchen aufpäppeln und ihnen was ordentliches zum Anziehen geben, sehen sie bestimmt gleich viel zivilisierter aus", meinte sie strahlend.

Mano machte ein abweisendes Gesicht. Aussehen hatte noch lange nichts mit Benehmen zu tun.

"Oh ja, Ma'am", stimmte Buck dagegen seiner Schwägerin enthusiastisch zu. "Mit vernünftigen Klamotten sehen sie sofort wesentlich besser aus, John."

"Haben die beiden vielleicht auch einen Namen?" wollte der Rancher wissen.

"Natürlich. Jeder Mensch hat einen Namen. Die beiden haben auch einen Namen", lachte Buck los. Er brach ab und sah zu Mano. Als der Schwager ein verschlossenes Gesicht machte, wandte sich Buck wieder zu seinem Bruder um und fuhr zögernd fort: "Ich weiß natürlich nicht ihre Apachen-Namen. Die sagen sie mir nicht. Die verraten sie nur, wenn sie einen gut kennen oder mit einem befreundet sind. Aber, äh, Mano und ich, wir haben ihnen Namen verpaßt. Ja, sollte eigentlich mehr ein Scherz sein. Wir wollten was komisches. Also den hier, den nennen wir Satteldecke." Buck tippte dem Kleineren im lila Hemd auf die Schulter. Dann nickte er zu dem Größeren. "Und der hier heißt Zaumzeug."

Die Montoya-Geschwister mußten lächeln. Big John dagegen sah seinen Bruder verbissen an. "Zaumzeug und Satteldecke", wiederholte er streng.

"Tja, äh, dachten wir", nickte Buck kleinlaut.

Der Rancher blickte zu seinem Schwager. "Mano, du findest das gut, ja?"

"Tja, Mr. Cannon, ich-" Victoria stieß ihrem Bruder den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Mano zuckte die Schultern und lächelte gezwungen. "Warum nicht, hombre."

Victoria nickte nachdrücklich.

"Also gut, Buck. Sie gehören dir", meinte Big John nach kurzem Zögern. Als sein Bruder lächelte, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. "Und jetzt zeig mir mal, wie du aus zwei Apachen arbeitende Cowboys machen willst."

Manolito blickte plötzlich ernüchtert drein. Er hatte noch von keinem Fall gehört, in dem es geklappt hatte. Sein Verdacht stieg wieder in ihm auf, daß das eine Falle sein könnte, die Cochise ihnen stellte. Und jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Big John hatte die beiden als Arbeiter eingestellt. Mano nahm sich vor, doppelt wachsam zu sein. Die Cowboys konnten auf sich aufpassen. Das mußten sie jeden Tag in diesem Land. Aber Victoria hatte hier auf High Chaparral keinen Leibwächter, der sie beschützte. Die erste Mrs. Cannon kam Mano wieder in den Sinn, die von einem Apachenpfeil getötet worden war. Sie hatte sich im Schlafzimmer aus dem Fenster gelehnt, weil sie ein verdächtiges Geräusch gehört hatte. Wer garantierte ihm, daß seiner Schwester nicht das gleiche Schicksal widerfahren würde?

Buck dagegen lachte erfreut auf. "Ja, Sir, Big John. Ich wußte, du würdest es so sehen wie ich, John." Er zog seine beiden Schützlinge aus dem Haus. "Kommt, Jungs. Jetzt geht's ab in die Schule. Ha ha."

Manolito folgte ihnen und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

"Was ist mit euch?" Big John ging mit strenger Miene auf seine Cowboys zu, die ratlos im Zimmer standen und erst jetzt so richtig begriffen, daß sie nun Apachen als Kollegen hatten. Und mit den beiden ihre Baracke teilen mußten. "Habe ich mich gerade verhört, oder sprachen wir von arbeitenden Cowboys?"

"Oh, ja, wir gehen. Natürlich sind wir arbeitende Cowboys. Wir arbeiten doch immer", murmelten die Männer. Sie hatten es plötzlich furchtbar eilig, aus der Tür zu kommen. Big John konnte ganz schön sauer werden, wenn man seine Befehle nicht befolgte.

"Also dann", nickte Reno als letzter dem Rancher-Ehepaar zu und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

Als sie allein waren, drehte sich Victoria zu ihrem Ehemann um, der sie grimmig anblickte. Victoria sah kleinlaut zurück. Der Rancher begann nach einem Moment zu lächeln. Da lächelte auch Victoria. Sie war erleichtert, daß ihr Mann es ihr nicht übel-genommen hatte, daß sie sich eingemischt hatte. Aber sie hatte Buck einfach helfen müssen. Die beiden Apachen-Jungen taten ihr leid. Sie wußte, daß das Leben in der Mission nicht gerade einfach war, erst recht nicht für freiheitsliebende Menschen. Die Padres brachten nicht nur den Segen der Heiligen Schrift, sondern auch strenge Regeln und Schläge. Wenn sich die beiden hier einleben könnten, hätten sie es auf jeden Fall besser als in der Mission. Und High Chaparral hätte zudem zwei loyale Freunde gewonnen. Als John die Arme ausbreitete, umarmte Victoria ihren Mann. Sie hatte ihren Willen bekommen, aber John konnte ihr einfach nicht böse sein.

xxx

Buck ging mit den beiden Apachen in die Geschirrkammer und suchte ihnen aus den Reserve-Klamotten etwas zum Anziehen. Es war gar nicht so einfach, etwas in ihrer Größe zu finden. Sie mußten ein Hemd nach dem anderen anprobieren. Satteldecke bekam schließlich eine braune Wildlederhose, die ihm drei Zentimeter zu lang war, ein grünes Hemd, ein rotes Halstuch, und einen hellbraunen Hut. Von seinem lilafarbenen Stirnband wollte er sich aber nicht trennen, also setzte er den Hut einfach obendrauf. Zaumzeug bekam eine etwas zu kurze Leinenhose und genauso zu kurze Überhosen aus braunem Wildleder, ein früher mal rotes Hemd, das jetzt eher ein verwaschenes Rosa war, ein gelbes Halstuch und einen Hut, den er gleichfalls über sein rotes Stirnband setzte. Buck suchte ihnen noch zwei Pferde aus, dann ritten sie auf die Weide. Die Cowboys demonstrierten dort, wie man ein Rind mit dem Lasso fing. Während Buck und John die Brandeisen ins Feuer legten, brachten Reno und Ira eine Kuh. Buck fesselte sie an den Vorder- und Hinterbeinen, dann brannte sein Bruder dem Rind das Zeichen ein. Als er fertig war, hob John eine Hand, und die Cowboys machten das Tier wieder los.

Dann ging Buck zu den beiden Apachen-Jungen. "Also, habt ihr gesehen? Das sind Brandzeichen. Wir machen das, damit wir wissen, welche Rinder zu unseren Herden gehören", erklärte er und nahm Satteldecke beim Arm. "Hast du gemerkt, wie einfach das ist? Also nimm dir ein Brandeisen. Da liegt eins." Er zeigte zum Feuer. Satteldecke nahm sich das Eisen.

"Und dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie du das mit dem Burschen hier drüben machst", fuhr Buck fort. Er ging zu dem Kalb, das von Blue und Joe festgehalten wurde. "Na los, versuch's mal", nickte er dem Apachen-Jungen zu.

Es war eigentlich gar nicht so anders als in der Mission, dachte Satteldecke, als er Buck zu dem Kalb folgte. Nur das ewige Beten fehlte. Die Männer hier waren rauher, aber herzlicher zueinander. Er hob das Eisen.

Buck hielt plötzlich seinen Arm fest. "Nein nein nein, nicht in den Bauch. Du machst dem armen Vieh ja den Bauch kaputt. Brandzeichen kommen immer nur ans Hinterteil. Ja, kennst du denn den Hintern nicht?" Buck wandte sich dem Kalb zu – und Satteldecke damit sein Hinterteil – und stieß mit dem Zeigefinger nachdrücklich auf seinen eigenen Allerwertesten. "Das ist der Hintern, und da kommt das Brandzeichen hin."

Satteldecke hob sachte Bucks Weste an und drückte ihm das Brandzeichen auf das Hinterteil. Die Cowboys hielten den Atem an. Bucks Hose begann zu rauchen, als sich das Brandeisen seinen Weg durch den Stoff bahnte, aber der jüngere Cannon-Bruder seufzte nur. "Ach, ich geb's bald auf mit den Jungs. Ich schwöre, ich habe doch nicht- AUA." Buck sprang in die Luft und verkündete lautstark, daß das heiße Metall seine Haut erreicht hatte.

Die Cowboys brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Blue und Joe ließen das Rind los und wälzten sich johlend auf dem Boden. Mano konnte sich kaum auf seinem Pferd halten. "Der erste Cowboy mit Brandzeichen", gluckste er, schwenkte seinen Hut und ritt vor Lachen im Kreis.

Buck drehte sich zu Satteldecke um. Er ballte wütend die Faust – und lief an dem Apachen vorbei auf Manolito zu. Er ging jedoch auch an seinem Schwager vorbei einfach geradeaus, um dem Schmerz zu entkommen. Joe lag noch immer am Boden. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf Buck, der fast in die Luft sprang, und kugelte sich vor Lachen. Zaumzeug und Satteldecke dagegen sahen sich an und verzogen keine Miene. Nur ihre Augen verrieten ihre Belustigung.

Schließlich hatte Buck sich von dem Schabernack erholt. Er stieg aber zur Sicherheit auf sein Pferd. Damit es nicht so aussah, als ob der Scherz ihm zuviel geworden wäre, winkte er auch Satteldecke zu, aufzusteigen. Hoch zu Roß beobachteten sie, wie Zaumzeug sich beim Zeicheneinbrennen anstellte. Buck stand des öfteren im Sattel auf, angeblich um besser zu sehen. Diesmal demonstrierte Blue den Umgang mit dem Brandeisen, während Mano und Ira das Rind festhielten.

Der jüngste Cannon nahm das Eisen aus dem Feuer und hielt es dem Apachen hin. "Okay, Zaumzeug. Mach es so, wie ich es dir gesagt habe. Halt das Brandeisen fest."

Zaumzeug nahm das Eisen und drückte es dem Rind aufs Hinterteil.

"So, direkt an der Hüfte. Ganz ruhig." Blue zog das Eisen ein wenig zurück. "Brennen, aber keinen Braten am Spieß draus machen", rief er schnell. Zaumzeug hielt das Eisen mit etwas weniger Druck.

"So ist es richtig. Nicht übel." Blue schlug dem Apachen auf die Schulter, und Zaumzeug lächelte ihn an. "Und jetzt muß das Eisen wieder ins Feuer", mahnte Blue.

"Du bist erlöst", rief Ira dem Rind zu, als er ihm mit Mano das Lasso abnahm. Das Rind stand behäbig auf und trottete davon.

"He, Zaumzeug", rief Manolito. Der Apache drehte sich fragend zu ihm um. Mano grinste ihn an und schüttelte ihm die Hand. "Jetzt bist du ein richtiger Cowboy."

"Ja", nickte Buck zufrieden. Es schien, daß die High Chaparral-Crew seine Schützlinge als Kollegen akzeptiert hatte.

Als die Apachen jedoch am Abend in die Baracke kamen, wo Buck ihnen Schlafplätze angewiesen hatte, starrten die Männer sie so feindselig an, daß sie es vorzogen, in der Koppel unter freiem Himmel zu übernachten. Joe und Pedro, die Wache hatten, war es recht. Da konnten sie die beiden wenigstens im Auge behalten. In einem Punkt waren sich Cowboys wie Indianer allerdings einig: Buck würde nichts davon erfahren.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Buck mehr oder weniger taktvoll auf ein Problem hingewiesen. Die Cowboys hatten sich schon jeder mit einem Partner auf die Weide begeben, als er aufstand. Nur Satteldecke und Zaumzeug standen unsicher auf dem Hof herum. Buck kratzte sich den Kopf. Das hätte er sich denken können, daß keiner von den Jungs bereit war, zwei Apachen unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen. Aber es war ja Montag, und am Montag ging Buck für gewöhnlich einkaufen. Er nahm sie also kurzerhand mit in die Stadt. Er fuhr den Wagen; Satteldecke und Zaumzeug ritten hinterher.

Am nächsten Tag würde er sich eine Aufgabe für die beiden einfallen lassen müssen, die sie allein bearbeiten konnten, überlegte Buck. Nach einer Weile fiel ihm ein, daß John eine Koppel bei der Sanchez-Weide bauen wollte. Er nickte zufrieden vor sich hin. Das konnten die Jungen locker erledigen.

Vor dem Saloon hielten sie schließlich an. "So, da wären wir", meinte Buck fröhlich. Er stand vom Kutschbock auf, wandte sich den beiden Apachen-Jungen zu – und wußte plötzlich nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die Jungen saßen wie angenagelt auf ihren Pferden und starrten den Boden an. Die neugierigen Städter, die sich um sie scharten, um die Wilden zu betrachten, waren auch nicht hilfreich.

"Ihr beiden da, Zaumzeug, ich meine Satteldecke- Na wartet, ich komm runter." Buck stieg umständlich ab. "Wir holen alles, was wir brauchen und laden es auf den Wagen, aber vorher habe ich noch ein paar wichtige Sachen zu erledigen", grinste er. Auf sein Vergnügen wollte er nicht verzichten. Das war das einzige, was aus seiner Sicht den Weg in die Stadt lohnte.

Zaumzeug blickte kurz zu ihm hin. Buck nickte nachdrücklich. "Jaja, ihr habt das schon verstanden. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich meine, lauft nicht gleich weg. Naja, dann." Er tippte sich an den Hut und ging zum Saloon. "Hallo, Jungs", grüßte er die zwei Cowboys, die es sich auf der Bank neben der Schwingtür bequem gemacht hatten. Bevor die beiden etwas erwidern konnten, war er schon vorbeigerauscht.

Die Apachen-Jungen kamen sich vor wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Die Städter starrten sie unverhohlen und größtenteils feindselig an. Zaumzeug und Satteldecke fühlten sich äußerst unwohl in ihrer Haut. Sie waren sich aber bewußt, daß neben Bucks Wagen immer noch der sicherste Platz war, und deshalb blieben sie stumm auf ihren Pferden sitzen, bis es den Stadtleuten zu langweilig geworden war, Statuen zu betrachten. Als jeder wieder seines Weges ging, stiegen sie schließlich ab.

Buck betrat inzwischen energisch den Saloon. "Hallo, Ms. Alice", lächelte er der Frau am Pokertisch zu. Sie war die Besitzerin des Etablissements, und es machte sich bezahlt, sich mit ihr gutzustellen. Buck sah kurz zum Tisch, um zu sehen, wen sie heute wieder ausnahm. Vier Männer saßen beim Spiel. Burton war der Mann in hellem Hemd und dunkelgrauer Weste mit Ledersaum. Er saß rechts neben Ms. Alice. Was genau er in der Stadt machte, wußte Buck nicht, aber Burton hatte immer Geld, das er verjubeln konnte. Neben ihm saß Halliday. Er trug ein blaues Hemd, eine braune Weste und ein rotes Halstuch. Offiziell war er Buchhalter, aber er trieb sich mehr mit Burton herum als bei seinen Büchern. Allison, der dritte Spieler, war Unternehmer und schon etwas älter. Er war durch und durch Gentleman und immer tadellos gekleidet. Heute trug er ein hellblaues Hemd mit Fliege, ein graues Jackett und eine Hose aus sehr teurem Stoff. Der vierte mußte ein Fremder sein, überlegte Buck. Er kannte ihn nicht einmal vom Sehen her. Er eilte am Tisch vorbei und ging schnurstracks zum Tresen. "Barmann, einen Whisky, aber schnell."

Der Wirt schenkte wortlos ein.

Burton legte seine Karten auf den Tisch und drehte sich zur Theke um. "He, Buck, was habe ich gehört? Ein paar dreckige Apachen arbeiten als Cowboys bei euch?"

Buck, der gerade zum Trinken angesetzt hatte, stellte sein Glas wieder ab. "Macht es eigentlich sehr viel Mühe, sich immer daneben zu benehmen, Burton? Oder bist du ein Naturtalent?" Er setzte erneut zum Trinken an, um seinen Ärger hinunterzuspülen.

"Du hast sie doch wohl hoffentlich nicht mitgebracht, hm?" Burton zog die Nase hoch und sah mit seinem runden Gesicht plötzlich aus wie ein Schweinchen. "Sie können gar nicht da sein. Dafür riecht es viel zu gut", gluckste er.

Ein paar Männer lachten auf. Buck stellte mit einem Ruck sein Glas ab und blickte Burton zornig an. Allison und Halliday sahen aus, als wären sie am liebsten im Boden verschwunden, aber der Spötter grinste.

"Du hast heute deinen Glückstag, Burton", meinte Buck leise. Er fuhr sich dabei übers Kinn, als würde er schonmal Maß nehmen. "Ich habe meinem Bruder versprochen, diesmal keine Prügelei in Tucson anzufangen. Aber du machst es einem verdammt schwer, Freundchen."

Burton blickte plötzlich ebenfalls kleinlaut drein und wagte nicht zu antworten. Er begriff endlich, daß er es fast übertrieben hätte.

"Ach, er hat es doch nicht so gemeint. Die Leute sind bloß neugierig, das ist alles", meinte Halliday beschwichtigend. Buck ignorierte ihn jedoch und blickte Burton weiterhin grimmig an.

"Ich bin raus, Freunde." Allison legte seine Karten weg, ging zur Bar und lehnte sich neben Buck an den Tresen. "Weißt du, Buck, Apachen zu beschäftigen würde viele Probleme lösen. Möchte ich auch, aber ich habe Angst."

"Warum versuchen Sie es nicht mal, Mr. Allison?" schlug Buck stockend vor und wandte sich schließlich dem Unternehmer zu. "Das sind noch junge Kerle, aber die wollen was lernen. Und ich glaube, daß sie mal ein paar gute Cowboys abgeben werden."

Allison nickte bedächtig. Das war ein Argument. Niemand wollte sich im Leben langweilen. Die jungen Leute, die er kannte, wollten sich alle nützlich machen.

Buck grinste Allison an. "Ich sage Ihnen was. Warum kommen Sie nicht mal raus nach High Chaparral? Ich meine, kommen Sie uns besuchen."

Ein Mädchen kam auf Ms. Alices Wink hin zur Bar und umarmte Buck.

"Hallo, Sally Dee." Buck sah sie kurz an, dann wandte er sich noch einmal dem Unternehmer zu. "Kommen Sie raus, und ich zeige Ihnen, was ich den Jungs beigebracht habe", lächelte er. Als Allison nickte, ging Buck zufrieden mit Sally Dee ins Hinterzimmer.

xxx

Buck kam lachend mit zwei Bardamen aus dem Saloon. "Ach, Sally Belle, wir haben uns wirklich köstlich amüsiert." Er küßte das Mädchen zu seiner Linken, dann wandte er sich dem Mädchen an seiner rechten Seite zu. "Also nochmal vielen Dank, Jenny Lee." Buck küßte auch sie mit Hingabe und griff nach ihren Händen, die sie hinter ihrem Rücken verborgen hatte. "Du hast da was, was ich haben möchte. Na, wo ist die Flasche?" fragte er grinsend. Er nahm Jenny den Whisky ab, konnte sich aber noch nicht von ihr trennen und küßte sie noch einmal. Dann seufzte er; die Pflicht rief. "Ach, Süße. Adios."

Jenny winkte zum Abschied, bevor sie mit Sally wieder in den Saloon ging. Buck winkte kurz zurück. Als er sich zum Wagen umdrehte, zuckte er kaum merklich zusammen. Die beiden Apachen-Jungen hatte er ganz vergessen. Er hatte im Saloon anfangs darauf gelauscht, ob draußen Krawall ausbrechen würde. Aber als alles ruhig geblieben war, hatte er sich entspannt.

"Wie die Sonne wieder scheint." Buck hob eine Hand vor die Augen, damit ihn das Licht nicht blendete. Mit der anderen Hand versteckte er die Flasche Whisky hinter seinem Rücken. Er richtete sich kerzengerade auf, setzte bedächtig einen Fuß vor den anderen und schaffte den Weg ohne ein Schwanken. Als er beim Wagen ankam, räusperte er sich verlegen. Zaumzeug sah ihn mit verschränkten Armen an, und Satteldecke blickte auch nicht freundlicher drein.

"Es tut mir leid, daß ihr Jungs warten mußtet, aber ich hatte da etwas sehr wichtiges zu regeln. Aber ich muß mich ja vor euch nicht entschuldigen." Buck zuckte betont gelassen die Schultern. Zaumzeug tippte die Rasseln an, die an Bucks Hut herunterhingen.

"Von 'ner Klapperschlange", erklärte Buck grinsend. Dann machte er plötzlich ein komisches Gesicht. Er drehte seinen Hut richtig herum und straffte die Schultern. "Entschuldigt, Jungs. Meine Mutter hat immer behauptet, daß Whisky einen Mann stark macht. Ja, das hat sie wenigstens behauptet", beteuerte er mit einem nachdrücklichen Nicken.

"Feuerwasser läßt Männer glauben, daß sie stark sind", entgegnete Satteldecke ruhig.

Buck sah überrascht auf. "Ach, tatsächlich? Wer hat dir das gesagt?" stotterte er.

"Der Pater in der Mission."

"Ah ja, der muß es ja wissen." Dieser Tugendheld. Buck wurde sich wieder einmal ganz deutlich bewußt, warum er mit der Kirche nichts am Hut hatte. Die verbot nämlich alles, was Spaß machte. Aber da er nun für die beiden Apachen-Jungen verantwortlich war, sollte er wohl mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen. Buck sah wehmütig auf seine Flasche hinab. "Ähm, so, Jungs, ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt lieber aufsitzen und dann abmarschieren. Vorwärts."

Die Apachen gingen zu ihren Pferden. Buck nutzte die Gelegenheit, nahm hinter ihrem Rücken schnell noch einen letzten Schluck, dann stieg auf und fuhr den Wagen die Hauptstraße hinunter.

Burtons Pokerrunde hatte sich inzwischen am Eingang des Saloons eingefunden. Die Männer sahen zu, wie Buck den Apachen bei Wileys Gemischtwarenladen Anweisungen gab. Sie wurden rasch, effizient und ohne zu murren ausgeführt. Als wären die drei schon jahrelang ein eingespieltes Team.

"Oh Mann, sowas habe ich bisher noch nie gesehen." Halliday starrte Buck mit offenem Mund hinterher, als der jüngere Cannon-Bruder mit seinen Apachen aus der Stadt ritt.

Allison nickte und schob seine Hände in die hinteren Hosentaschen. "Möglich, daß Buck da was geglückt ist. Vielleicht nehme ich ihn mit der Einladung beim Wort."

Burton drehte sich mit todernstem Gesicht zu ihm um. "Allison, diese beiden Apachen würden dir bei der ersten Gelegenheit den Skalp nehmen. Das ist Tatsache." Er blickte Buck ebenfalls hinterher. "Manchmal glaube ich, dieser Cannon hat Indianerblut", murmelte er wie zu sich selbst, als er die Straße überquerte und zu seinem Büro ging. Halliday folgte ihm. Allison blieb noch eine Weile stehen und starrte nachdenklich zu Boden.

Dienstag und Mittwoch hatte der Unternehmer wichtige Termine, aber am Donnerstag fand Allison Zeit, um sich Bucks Apachen anzuschauen. Er spannte den Wagen an und fuhr nach High Chaparral. Der Weg war nicht gekennzeichnet, aber Allison wußte, daß er einfach nur in gerader Richtung nach Süden fahren mußte, um auf die Ranch zu treffen. Als er etwa fünfzehn Meilen von der Stadt entfernt war, hörte er plötzlich Kriegsrufe hinter sich. Der Unternehmer trieb die Pferde an. High Chaparral war seine einzige Chance. Doch das Gelände war zu unwegsam für den Wagen. Allison verfluchte seine Bequemlichkeit. Warum hatte er sich nicht wie früher einfach auf ein Pferd geschwungen? Dann wäre er jetzt um einiges schneller. Er schwang die Peitsche und holte alles aus den Pferden heraus, aber die Apachen kamen immer näher. Plötzlich traf ihn etwas im Rücken. Heißer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn. Die Zügel entglitten seinen Fingern, und er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Das Licht verblaßte, bis er schließlich gar nichts mehr sah. Er fühlte nur noch den Schmerz in seinem Rücken. Nach einer Weile verblaßte auch dieser. Allison fiel vom Wagen und blieb reglos liegen. Die Apachen zügelten ihre Ponys. Sie sahen einen Augenblick stumm auf den Weißen hinab, dann ritten sie fort.

Tags darauf kam ein weißhaariger Alter mit seinem Esel in die Stadt. Quer über dem Rücken des Lasttieres lag ein in eine Decke gewickelter Toter. Am Anfang der Hauptstraße, dort wo der Schmied seine Werkstatt hatte, hielt der Alte an. Im Nu bildete sich eine Menschentraube um ihn. Auch Burton und Halliday kamen hinzu.

Burton hob die Decke an und betrachtete das Gesicht des Toten. Einen Moment später fuhr er zurück. "Das ist Allison", verkündete er, dann wandte er sich an den weißhaarigen Alten. "Wo hast du ihn gefunden?"

"In der Nähe der High Chaparral-Ranch." Der Alte war Prospektor, der in der Umgebung von Tucson nach Gold suchte. Er zeigte eine Kriegslanze vor. "Das hier steckte in seinem Rücken. Ich dachte, ich bringe ihn zum Sheriff."

"Der Sheriff ist nicht da. Er ist nach Oracle gefahren", informierte ihn Halliday.

Burton nickte bestätigend. Er nahm die Lanze und blickte grimmig auf sie hinab. Dann sah er die Umstehenden an. "Ich habe Allison gewarnt, aber er wollte nicht hören. Er hat mir gesagt, er wollte sehen, ob in diesen Apachen wirklich was gutes steckt. Und nun weiß er es. Und das hier ist der Beweis." Burton hob die Lanze über seinen Kopf, damit jeder sie sehen konnte, und stolzierte mit todernstem Gesicht vor den Städtern auf und ab. "Da laufen zwei Indianer auf High Chaparral frei herum, die eine große Gefahr sind. Sieht ganz so aus, als haben sie Allison auf dem Gewissen."

Seine Zuhörer nickten.

"Los, schnappen wir sie uns", rief Burton.

Aber da machten die Männer abweisende Gesichter.

"Ich finde, wir sollten warten, bis der Sheriff wieder da ist. Die Indianer zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen ist Aufgabe des Gesetzes", meinte Halliday und erntete zustimmendes Gemurmel.

Ein paar Tage später kam der Sheriff von Oracle zurück, wollte aber nichts unternehmen. Wenn das wirklich seine Apachen gewesen waren, würde Big John sich schon darum kümmern, meinte er und betrachtete die Sache als erledigt. Burton stürmte daraufhin wutschnaubend in den Saloon und redete so lange auf die Städter ein, bis sich ein paar Racheengel fanden, die mit ihm ritten.

xxx

Auf der Sanchez-Weide an der Grenze zum Apachen-Gebiet waren die beiden Apachen-Jungen seit Tagen damit beschäftigt, eine Koppel zu bauen. Zaumzeug schleppte die Balken für den Zaun herbei, während Satteldecke die Löcher aushob, in die die Balken dann eingesetzt wurden. Zaumzeug war gerade wieder zum Wagen gegangen, um den nächsten Balken zu holen, als er vier Reiter herankommen sah. Er rief Satteldecke eine Warnung zu und stellte sich neben seinen Freund. Stumm blickten die beiden Apachen den Weißen entgegen. Die Reiter hielten schließlich vor dem Koppelzaun.

"Da sind unsere beiden Freunde ja. Tun so, als wären sie harmlose Cowboys", meinte Burton verächtlich. "Wird Zeit, daß man euch Apachen mal eine ordentliche Lektion erteilt."

Satteldecke ließ seine Schaufel fallen. Als Burton und Halliday von ihren Pferden stiegen und drohend auf die Jungen zukamen, zogen die Apachen ihre Messer. Burton schoß ihnen vor die Füße. "Los, schmeißt die Dinger weg", befahl er.

Zaumzeug ließ wortlos sein Messer fallen, Satteldecke nach kurzem Zögern ebenfalls.

Big John war nicht so wohl bei der Beschäftigung von Apachen, wie er Buck gegenüber vorgab. In den letzten Tagen hatte er alle möglichen Vorwände gefunden, um Victoria nicht allein im Haus lassen zu müssen. Heute fuhr er mit ihr und Buck im Wagen über die Ranch und inspizierte seinen Besitz. Nur Vaquero war im Haus und kochte das Abendessen, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet.

Victoria zeigte plötzlich nach vorn. "John, sieh mal."

Buck stand im Wagen auf. Er beschattete mit einer Hand seine Augen, um besser sehen zu können, aber John begriff auch so, was sich anbahnte. Er trieb die Pferde an. "Vorwärts, vorwärts!"

Der Wagen raste über das Weideland der Koppel entgegen, und die Passagiere sahen die Ereignisse mit jeder Sekunde deutlicher. Halliday hatte ein Lasso an den Unterstand der Pferde gebunden. Burton war dabei, Satteldecke die Schlinge um den Hals zu legen, während Halliday ein zweites Lasso am Dach des Unterstandes befestigte. Als der Wagen bei der Koppel stoppte, hielten die Männer inne und sahen sich nach den Cannon-Brüdern um.

"Du bist wohl immer auf der Suche nach Ärger, was, Burton?" fragte Big John grimmig. Er ging an dem Mann vorbei zum Unterstand und nahm Satteldecke das Lasso ab. Dann wandte er sich Burtons Kompagnon zu. "Halliday, das ist mein Land. Das sind meine Leute, also nimm das Ding da weg", befahl er ruhig.

Halliday senkte wortlos seinen Revolver.

Buck blieb derweilen vor Burton stehen. "Diesmal hast du dir einen schönen Tag ausgesucht", zischte er. "Was zum Henker hattest du vor?"

Der Mann zuckte die Schultern. Henker war schon richtig. "Seth Allison ist ermordet worden", erklärte er. "Ein Goldgräber hat ihn vor ein paar Tagen in die Stadt gebracht. Er war hierher unterwegs, um sich deine Apachen anzusehen, Buck. Aber dazu ist es nicht mehr gekommen." Er warf Big John einen schnellen Blick zu. Der Rancher stand abwartend mit den Apachen am Zaun und machte keine Anstalten, einzugreifen.

"Habe ich das richtig verstanden, Burton? Du behauptest, daß meine Jungs, Satteldecke und Zaumzeug, das getan haben?" fragte Buck leise.

Burton sah verständnislos auf. "Er wollte sie sich ansehen, nicht wahr? Und sie sind Apachen, richtig?" Er ging zu seinem Pferd und brachte Buck die Kriegslanze. "Dann sieh dir das an. Das hier ist doch eine Apachen-Kriegslanze, oder? Und genau damit wurde Allison getötet."

Buck rollte die Augen. "Wo bist du in letzter Zeit gewesen, Burton? Saufen in Nogales? Die Armee hat längst ein paar räuberische Indianer gefangen, die versucht haben, Allisons Revolver zu Geld zu machen." Die Indianer saßen nun in irgendeinem Fort und warteten auf ihr Urteil.

Halliday drehte sich zu den anderen beiden Racheengeln um, und sah sie erstaunt an. Das hatte ihr Kompagnon ihnen verschwiegen. Burton zuckte lediglich müde die Schultern. "Na und? Was beweist das schon?"

Buck schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Für einen Apachenhasser wie dich natürlich nichts. Dir wäre es völlig egal, ob diese armen Jungs", Buck nickte zum Zaun, wo Zaumzeug und Satteldecke standen, "Killer oder Prediger sind, Straßenräuber oder Baptisten. Du würdest sie in jedem Fall hassen."

"Diese Kerle haben das gleiche Blut wie Cochise", ereiferte sich Burton und tippte Buck mit der Lanze an die Schulter.

"Das stimmt, Burton", nickte Buck. Er griff mit plötzlich grimmigem Gesicht nach der Lanze und stieß sie in die Erde. "Das beweist auch nichts." Er hatte kaum das letzte Wort gesprochen, da stieß er seinem völlig überraschten Gegner die Faust in den Magen. Es gab in dieser Gegend jede Menge Apachen, und nicht alle waren von Cochises Waffenstillstand angetan. Allison hatte als Städter schlicht und einfach vergessen, daß man hier draußen ständig wachsam sein mußte.

Burton krümmte sich, fing sich aber nach einem Moment. Er erwiderte Bucks Faustschlag, und die Keilerei nahm Fahrt auf.

"Es sind meine Jungs! Meine Jungs", rief Buck bei jedem Faustschlag, bis Burton schließlich stöhnend in die Knie ging. Buck warf sich auf seinen Gegner. "Und du hast sie nicht anzurühren, ist das klar?" zischte er und schlug erneut zu.

Burton schwanden allmählich die Sinne von den Hieben. Voller Verzweiflung tastete er nach einer brauchbaren Waffe. Seine rechte Hand fand einen handlichen, faustgroßen Stein. Er griff entschlossen zu und schlug ihn seinem Gegner an die Hüfte. Der Schmerz nahm Buck den Atem, seine Muskeln ließen ihn im Stich, und er fiel zurück. Burton zog umgehend den Revolver, aber Satteldecke schwang seine Peitsche und schlug Burton damit die Kanone aus der Hand. Im nächsten Moment baute Big John sich mit gezogener Waffe vor Burton auf, um den Mann in Schach zu halten.

Buck erhob sich mühsam. Er reichte seinem Gegner wortlos den staubigen Hut und signalisierte damit, daß die Prügelei für ihn zu Ende war. Burton setzte seinen Stetson kommentarlos auf. Er hatte ebenfalls genug. Als er sich zum Gehen wandte, stupste Buck ihn kurz an die Schulter und hielt ihm den Revolver hin. Er konnte den Mann ja schlecht ohne Waffe zur Verteidigung davonjagen. Burton steckte seinen Revolver ein und stieg auf sein Pferd. Die vier ritten fort, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Big John schlug Satteldecke mit einem Lächeln wortlos auf die Schulter und ging zum Wagen zurück. Buck hielt sich keuchend die Hüfte. Er hob ächzend seinen Hut auf, dann setzte er sich neben Satteldecke auf den Zaun und legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Vielen Dank, Satteldecke. Ich bin froh, daß du so gut mit der Peitsche umgehen kannst. Habt keine Angst, daß diese Stinktiere hier nochmal aufkreuzen und euch was tun. Und jetzt geht wieder an die Arbeit. Ich bin mächtig stolz auf euch beide. Wirklich mächtig stolz, Jungs." Er stupste Zaumzeug zum Abschied an die Brust. "Ich muß jetzt wieder los. Macht hier oben alles fertig. Wir sehen uns nachher. Bin sehr stolz." Buck setzte seinen Hut auf und folgte seinem Bruder langsam zum Wagen.

Satteldecke und Zaumzeug sahen ihm einen Augenblick lächelnd nach. Das hier war etwas anderes als die Mission, wo kein Weißer es jemals fertig gebracht hatte, ihnen freundschaftliche Gefühle entgegenzubringen. Jetzt ging ihnen die Arbeit doppelt so schnell von der Hand. Nach knapp zwei Stunden schlug Satteldecke die letzten Nägel in die Balken. Zaumzeug nahm unterdessen seine Wasserflasche und trank in vollen Zügen. Als er sie wieder absetzte, sah er die Krieger auf dem nächsten Hügel. Er stieß Satteldecke mit dem Ellenbogen an, um ihn auf den neuerlichen Besuch hinzuweisen. Als die Krieger heranritten, hielt er sich an seiner Wasserflasche fest und blickte betreten drein. Wie zuvor die Weißen hielten die Apachen vor der Koppel.

"Nehmt eure albernen Hüte ab und kommt mit", raunzte der Anführer des Kriegertrupps die Jungen an.

Zaumzeug sah fragend zu seinem Freund. Er war zwar etwas älter als Satteldecke, aber er hatte sich angewöhnt, dem Jüngeren die Führung zu überlassen, um nicht besser zu erscheinen als er. Sein Freund war noch in der Entwicklung und noch nicht so kräftig. Satteldecke nickte ihm wortlos zu, ließ seinen Hut fallen und ging zu seinem Pferd. Zaumzeug folgte etwas langsamer. Gemeinsam mit den Kriegern ritten sie fort. Zaumzeug blickte den ganzen Ritt über zu Boden. Er wußte, daß sie vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen waren. Außer Buck hatte kein Weißer sie auf der Ranch haben wollen. Und die freien Apachen verachteten sie, weil sie Missionsindianer waren. Aber statt daß sie sie in Ruhe ließen, mußten sie sie herumkommandieren, als ob sie ihre Sklaven wären. Zaumzeug war das schon öfter passiert. Kaum daß es ihm irgendwo gefiel und er sich wohlzufühlen begann, kam jemand und verleidete ihm die Sache.

xxx

Um sein Vieh vor Apachen und Banditen zu schützen, hatte Big John einen Plan ausgearbeitet, nach dem die Rinder morgens auf entlegenere Weiden getrieben wurden. Abends wurden sie in einer großen Koppel nahe beim Haus untergebracht, weil diese leichter gegen Angriffe verteidigt werden konnte. Am späten Nachmittag begannen die Cowboys, das Vieh zur Koppel zurückzutreiben. Sam zügelte plötzlich sein Pferd und starrte zu der vor ihnen liegenden Hügelkuppe hinauf. Die anderen schlossen zu ihm auf und sahen in die gleiche Richtung. Einen Moment später schnappten sie erschrocken nach Luft.

"Es muß gerade erst passiert sein", ließ sich Joe nach einer Weile leise vernehmen. "Vor einer Stunde vielleicht, höchstens zwei."

Die anderen nickten. Sie trieben die Herde in einigem Abstand am Hügel vorbei, während Sam vorausritt, um Big John von dem Vorfall zu informieren. Da es noch nicht Zeit zum Abendessen war, hatte der Rancher am runden Tisch im Eßzimmer seine Rechnungen ausgebreitet und ging seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach: der Buchhaltung. Buck und Mano saßen neben dem Kamin. Sie versuchten wieder einmal mehr oder weniger erfolglos, Blue das Pokerspiel beizubringen. Die drei sahen aus den Augenwinkeln wie Sam das Haus betrat, zu Big John ging und sich leise mit ihm unterhielt.

Nach einem Moment grimmigen Schweigens erhob sich der Rancher. "Buck, komm mit", befahl er, während er zur Tür ging. "Blue, du bleibst hier."

John wollte seinem Sohn den Anblick ersparen. Buck hingegen mußte unbedingt mit eigenen Augen sehen, was seine Gutmütigkeit angerichtet hatte.

Mano sprang auf. "Ich komme auch mit."

Big John nickte sein Einverständnis. Buck warf John und Sam einen fragenden Blick zu. Da er keine Antwort bekam, beschloß er seufzend, sich in Geduld zu üben. Sie sattelten die Pferde und ritten los. Am Gebüsch unter dem Hügel stiegen sie ab, machten die Pferde fest und gingen zu Fuß weiter. Als sie auf der Kuppe ankamen, blieben sie fassungslos stehen. Burton und seine Begleiter waren regelrecht abgeschlachtet worden. Buck senkte erschüttert den Kopf. Er spürte die feindseligen Blicke, die die anderen ihm zuwarfen, war sich aber keiner Schuld bewußt. Sicher, er hatte sich mit Burtons Truppe nicht sonderlich gut verstanden, aber ihren Tod hatte er nicht gewollt.

Als Manolito den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, ging er langsam zwischen den Toten hindurch über die Kuppe, um die Spuren zu begutachten. Dann hob er die Kriegslanze auf, die die Apachen auch diesmal zurückgelassen hatten, und trat wieder zu Big John. "Sie hatten keine Chance", sagte er leise.

John nickte. "Ja, sieht ganz so aus." Er ging mit einem strengen Seitenblick an Buck vorbei zu Sam. "Was schätzt du, wieviele zu diesem Apachen-Kriegstrupp gehören?"

Der Vorarbeiter wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Ich schätze, etwa ein Dutzend. Die Spuren zeigen, daß ein paar von den Pferden beschlagen waren."

Big John sah wieder grimmig zu seinem Bruder, dem eine Träne über die Wange lief. Er ging zu Buck zurück und baute sich vor ihm auf. "Wo sind deine Apachen denn jetzt?" fragte er herausfordernd. "Sie sind nicht da, wo wir sie verlassen haben. Nicht da, wo sie sein sollten."

Buck sah auf. "Ich weiß, was du denkst, Big John. Aber die beiden haben hiermit nichts zu tun. Nicht Satteldecke und Zaumzeug. Die haben Burton, Halliday und die anderen nicht getötet. Das ist unmöglich." Buck wandte sich seinem besten Freund zu. "Glaubst du es, Mano? Hm? Könnten sie das tun?"

Manolito blickte zur Seite. Buck hatte sich da in etwas verrannt. Er wollte einfach nicht wahrhaben, daß die beiden ihn hinters Licht geführt hatten wie einen Narren.

John sah ebenfalls abwartend zu Mano. Als der Schwager stumm blieb, wandte er sich ruhig an Buck. "Wir werden es herausfinden." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zu den Pferden zurück.

Mit der Lanze in der Hand trat Mano auf Buck zu. Er konnte vor Zorn nichts sagen. Als Kind hatte er einen Apachenüberfall hautnah miterlebt. Bei anderen Überfällen hatte er Freunde und Verwandte verloren. Kinder, mit denen er tags zuvor noch gespielt hatte, waren nun in der Kirche aufgebahrt gewesen. Jeder wußte, daß die Apachen nur die Jagd und den Kampf im Sinn hatten, aber Buck wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Er hielt zu diesen Mördern. Mano warf die Kriegslanze seinem Schwager vor die Füße, drehte sich wortlos um und ging ebenfalls. Buck zuckte zusammen und schloß die Augen. Er fühlte sich, als ob er einen Schlag in den Magen bekommen hätte.

xxx

Sie ritten schweigend zurück. Als sie auf der Ranch ankamen, bog Sam gleich zur Baracke ab, um den Cowboys Bericht zu erstatten. John, Mano und Buck gingen ins Haus. Blue hatte sie auf der Veranda schon ungeduldig erwartet. Er sah an den Gesichtern und der Haltung der Männer, daß die drei einen handfesten Streit hatten. Blue beschloß, den Mund zu halten, damit er nicht unwissentlich Öl ins Feuer goß, und folgte den anderen ins Haus. Er hörte, wie sein Vater Vaquero befahl, das Abendessen als Wegzehrung einzupacken. Dann ging der Rancher in sein Arbeitszimmer, um die Landkarte zu holen. Buck, Mano und Blue standen inzwischen unbehaglich im Wohnzimmer.

Victoria gesellte sich zu ihnen. "Was ist denn los?" fragte sie kleinlaut in die unterkühlte Atmosphäre.

"Die Apachen haben Burton und seine Begleiter erwischt, als sie nach Tucson zurückreiten wollten", erklärte Manolito gepreßt. "Sie haben sie auf High Chaparral-Land niedergemacht."

Victoria und Blue zuckten zusammen und sahen zu Buck. Bevor dieser etwas erwidern konnte, kam Big John aus dem Arbeitszimmer. Der Rancher breitete die Karte auf dem Eßtisch aus und starrte angestrengt darauf. Schließlich winkte er Mano heran. Buck trat ebenfalls hinzu, aber John gab seinem Bruder mit einem Blick zu verstehen, daß er beim Kriegsrat unerwünscht war. Und Mano widersprach nicht. Das traf Buck mehr als alles andere. Er setzte sich auf die Treppe, stützte den Kopf in die Hände und hörte beunruhigt zu.

Big John beugte sich wieder über die Landkarte. "Also, die Apachen haben hier Allison angegriffen und hier Burtons Truppe. Die Schauplätze liegen ziemlich nahe beieinander. Was meinst du, Mano, wohin werden sie von hier aus reiten?"

"Wahrscheinlich werden sie den Aravaipa-Paß überqueren und sich in die Pinaleño-Berge flüchten." Mano fuhr die Route mit dem Finger nach.

"Ein ziemlich übles Gelände", bemerkte der Rancher. Sie hatten einmal versucht, einen Weg hindurch zu finden, waren aber nur ein paar Meilen weit gekommen. Soldado und ein Sandsturm hatten sie gezwungen, umzukehren. Aber selbst der Rand dieses Territoriums war schon ziemlich rauh gewesen.

Mano nickte. "Das ist das, was die Apachen mögen. Dahin wagt keiner, ihnen zu folgen."

"Und was ist mit dem Fort hier?" John zeigte auf einen Punkt, der etwa in der Mitte zwischen High Chaparral und den Bergen lag.

Manolito zuckte die Schultern. "Das war mal strategisch wichtig, aber jetzt ist es bloß noch eine kleine Garnison." Er sah John besorgt an.

"Wie weit weg von den Pinaleño-Bergen?" fragte der Rancher knapp.

"Ein scharfer Tagesritt."

Big John richtete sich auf. "Sage den Männern, sie sollen sich bereitmachen. Wir brechen auf."

Mano nickte knapp. "In Ordnung." Er ging zur Tür, ohne Buck eines Blickes zu würdigen. Victoria hielt ihren Bruder am Arm fest und sah ihn fragend an. Mano tätschelte beruhigend ihre Hand, bevor er das Haus verließ.

John wandte sich inzwischen zu seinem Sohn um und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Blue, ich weiß, du möchtest gerne mitkommen, aber ich brauche dich hier. Du hältst hier die Stellung." Zusammen mit Vaquero.

Blue nickte. "Ja, Pa."

Victoria trat auf ihren Mann zu. "John, ist das nicht eine Aufgabe für die Armee?"

Der Rancher schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Nein, das Massaker ist auf meinem Land verübt worden. Wenn ich Hilfe brauche, wende ich mich ans Fort." Er umarmte seine Frau und küßte sie zum Abschied auf die Wange. "Du hast ja Blue."

Buck erhob sich halb, als sein Bruder an ihm vorbeimarschierte. "John, ich-"

"Es gibt nichts zu reden, Buck", schnitt ihm Big John das Wort ab und verließ das Haus.

Buck schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf. Als er schließlich aufstand, um seinem Bruder zu folgen, strich ihm Victoria mitfühlend über den Arm.

"Verzeihung, Victoria." Buck lüftete kurz seinen Hut und ging ebenfalls.

Victoria blickte ihrem Schwager stumm hinterher, dann senkte sie traurig den Kopf. Buck hatte sich gerade bei ihr entschuldigt, daß er sie in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Victoria wünschte, diese Entschuldigung wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Genau wie Buck hatte sie geglaubt, daß die beiden Jungen harmlose Herumtreiber waren. Sie ging zum Fenster und starrte gedankenverloren hinaus. Die High Chaparral-Crew brach gerade auf. John und Sam ritten als Fährtenleser vorneweg, dann folgten die Männer. Mano bildete mit Buck die Nachhut. Buck suchte pausenlos mit den Augen die Umgebung ab, um sich abzulenken. Er sah immer wieder Manos zornfunkelnde Augen vor sich und wie der Freund ihm die Lanze vor die Füße geworfen hatte. Wie einen Fehdehandschuh, dachte Buck traurig.

Als es dunkel wurde, ließ John an einer Felsengruppe anhalten, um zu lagern. Die Männer blieben schweigsam. John teilte das Abendessen aus und bestimmte die Wachen. Viel mehr wurde nicht geredet. Auch Mano beschränkte sich aufs Beobachten. Nach dem Essen füllte Buck zwei Tassen mit Kaffee. Eine brachte er Sam, der auf der Südseite des Lagers Wache schob. Der Vorarbeiter nahm die Tasse entgegen, trank einen Schluck und wandte sich wortlos ab. Buck stand einen Moment unschlüssig da, dann ging er weiter zu Joe, der die Nordseite des Lagers bewachte. Joe, das Gewehr über der Schulter, sah Buck kommen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte dem jüngeren Cannon-Bruder demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Buck ging mit seiner Tasse seufzend weiter zu Big John. Der Rancher saß auf der Westseite auf einem Stein und reinigte mit verkniffenem Gesicht seinen Revolver.

"John, möchtest du etwas Kaffee?" Buck hielt ihm die Tasse hin.

"Nein, danke", entgegnete der Rancher knapp, sah aber nicht auf.

"Bruder John." Buck nahm selbst einen Schluck, dann begann er, sich die Stirn zu reiben. "John, ich würde gern mit dir reden."

"Da ist nichts zu bereden." Big John hob kurz den Kopf. "Wenn sie an der Sache beteiligt waren, werden wir es herausfinden", erklärte er, als er Bucks entgeistertes Gesicht sah.

Buck entspannte sich etwas und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hätte ich nie von dir erwartet, John", meinte er leise.

Der Rancher hatte inzwischen seinen Revolver auseinandergenommen und reinigte mit Hingabe den Lauf. "Was hättest du nie von mir erwartet?"

"Du redest dauernd davon, daß du Freundschaft schließen willst mit den Apachen", begann sein Bruder stockend. "Daß man zusammenarbeitet, einander respektiert."

Big John nickte heftig. "Sehr richtig. Aber aufs Töten paßt das nicht."

Buck holte tief Luft, hielt einen Moment den Atem an und ließ ihn dann langsam entweichen. "Du hast keine Beweise, John", sagte er beherrscht und trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee. "Ich gebe zu, sie sind weg. Sie haben ihre Arbeit verlassen. Selbst Sam- Sam glaubt auch, daß sie da mit drinstecken." Eigentlich hatte er Manolito erwähnen wollen, merkte aber, daß er den Namen nicht herausbrachte, und so beließ er es bei Sam.

Der Rancher sah endlich auf. "Du nicht?"

"Nein, ich nicht, John", erklärte Buck entschieden. "Sei doch mal ehrlich. Du wolltest sie nie auf der Ranch haben."

Big John widmete sich wieder seiner Waffe. "Worauf willst du jetzt hinaus?"

Buck schloß kurz die Augen. "Aber John, für mich ist die Sache klar. Satteldecke und Zaumzeug sind- sind arme Teufel. Und, äh, und zufällig auch ein paar Herumtreiber."

"Wie kommt es, Buck, daß du so viel von diesen Herumtreibern hältst?"

Buck lächelte ein wenig. Jetzt kamen sie endlich auf den Punkt. Er hob die Tasse an die Lippen, um einen weiteren Schluck zu nehmen, setzte sie aber nach einem Moment wieder ab. "Nun, ganz einfach, John. Weil ich auch nur ein Herumtreiber bin. Ich bin auch nur ein Satteltramp."

John sah fragend auf.

Mano hatte das schon vor einer Ewigkeit erkannt, dachte Buck. Man sollte eigentlich meinen, daß der eigene Bruder einen mindestens genauso gut kannte wie der Schwager. Er schüttelte ein wenig ratlos den Kopf und lachte leise auf. "Was glaubst du denn, was ich bin, John? Für was hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich bin immer auf der Suche nach etwas- etwas besserem. Bei dir - High Chaparral, Blue Boy, Victoria, Don Sebastian, Manolito, selbst all die anderen Cowboys - ihr seid alle was besseres. Jeder von euch. Und-" Buck wand sich. "Und was wäre aus mir geworden ohne dich?" fragte er schließlich leise. Als sein Bruder nachdenklich wurde, nippte er noch einmal an der Tasse. Dann kippte er den restlichen Kaffee zu Boden und blickte ernüchtert wieder auf. "Eigentlich bin ich auch nur ein Herumtreiber."

Und seine Zeit hier war abgelaufen. Daß sie ihn nicht brauchten, daß sie sein Urteil nicht schätzten, ließen sie ihn nur zu deutlich spüren. Einzig an der Nachtwache beteiligten sie ihn. Buck verzog spöttisch das Gesicht. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, daß sie ihm noch so weit über den Weg trauten. Aber es war wohl eher so, daß John nicht genug Leute hatte, um ohne ihn auskommen zu können. Und er schob ja nicht allein Wache. Es war also ein kalkuliertes Risiko. Buck ging ein paar Schritte vom Lager weg und sah zu den Sternen auf, dann blickte er sehnsüchtig in die Ferne. Am liebsten wäre er sofort losgeritten. Er seufzte. Ein wenig würde er sich noch gedulden. Zuerst mußte ihre Ehre wiederhergestellt sein – die der Apachen-Jungen und seine eigene. Dann konnte er gehen.

xxx

Bei Sonnenaufgang ritten sie wieder los. Mano hatte sich erboten, als Späher vorauszureiten. Als sie ihn an einem Felsen eingeholt hatten, sah Buck fragend auf. Mano warf ihm wortlos eine Wildlederhose zu. Buck betrachtete sie einen Augenblick. Er öffnete den Mund, um seinem Schwager zu antworten, aber da wandte sich Manolito ab, stieg auf sein Pferd und ritt weiter. Dafür kam John einen Augenblick später heran. Buck hielt ihm die Hose ratlos entgegen. "Die habe ich Satteldecke vermacht. Er hat sich so darüber gefreut, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, John. Der hätte sie nie ohne triftigen Grund weggeworfen."

Big John blickte seinen Bruder an, als wäre Buck verrückt geworden.

"Irgendwas stimmt da nicht", meinte der jüngere Cannon-Bruder nachdenklich.

Joe und Sam hatten sich inzwischen beim Felsen nach weiteren Spuren umgesehen. "Sam." Joe trat auf seinen Bruder zu, eine Feder mit rot gefärbter Spitze in der Hand.

Der Vorarbeiter betrachtete sie eingehend, dann sah er zu seinem Boß auf. "Die können nicht mehr weit vor uns sein, Mr. Cannon."

"Jungs, ich will sie lebend", entschied der Rancher.

Das war wohl das einzige Zugeständnis, das John machen würde. Buck blickte auf, ein wenig überrascht, daß sich sein Bruder überhaupt dazu hinreißen ließ. Er sah wieder auf die Wildlederhose. Als die anderen an ihm vorbeiritten, hielt er sie in die Höhe. "Sam, Joe, die würden so ein Prachtstück nie wegwerfen", rief er, um Johns Entscheidung Nachdruck zu verleihen. Als ihm niemand antwortete, folgte er den Männern seufzend.

Nach einer Weile bemerkten sie Mano. Der Mexikaner lehnte am Rand einer Lichtung an einem Felsen und beobachtete durch sein Fernglas das Fort. John zügelte sein Pferd neben dem Schwager. "Was ist denn los?"

Mano zuckte die Schultern. "Es ist so merkwürdig still." Insgeheim gab er Buck recht. Irgend etwas schien hier wirklich nicht zu stimmen.

"Ich will mir das mal ansehen." Der Rancher stieg ab und griff nach dem Fernglas. Die Cowboys stiegen ebenfalls von ihren Pferden. Buck dagegen blieb abwartend auf Rebel sitzen.

"Ja, das ist ungewöhnlich", erklärte Big John schließlich. "Keine Wache, keine Flagge."

Mano zog seine Pistole und schoß einmal in die Luft. Nichts rührte sich.

Der Rancher reichte kopfschüttelnd das Fernglas zurück. "Als ob da überhaupt niemand wäre. Ich sehe mir das mal aus der Nähe an."

"Ich gehe", sagte Buck fest. Er ritt los, bevor irgend jemand protestieren konnte. Neben dem Gebüsch, das in der Mitte der Lichtung wuchs, etwa zwölf Meter vor dem Felsen, hielt er an.

"Gib mal her." Reno gesellte sich zu Mano und blickte ebenfalls durch das Fernglas. "Mr. Cannon", meinte er plötzlich aufgeregt.

"Ja?" fragte Big John.

"Da bewegt sich doch was."

"Laß sehen." Der Rancher setzte das Fernglas erneut an. Auf den Zinnen des Forts erschienen uniformierte Männer. Die Bewegungen waren nun auch mit bloßem Auge erkennbar. Sam und Pedro warfen sich kurz einen verwunderten Blick zu, dann sahen wieder aufmerksam zum Fort.

Buck hatte die Bewegungen ebenfalls gesehen und ritt noch ein paar Schritte vorwärts. "Wurde aber auch Zeit, daß ihr euch blicken laßt! Macht das Tor auf! Ich will rein", rief er der Besatzung zu.

Ein Schuß krachte. Buck fiel vom Pferd, dann prasselte ein wahrer Kugelhagel auf die High Chaparral-Crew nieder. John drückte Mano das Fernglas in die Hand und hechtete mit den anderen in Deckung. Manolito blieb an den Felsen gedrückt stehen. Er schoß unablässig, um Buck so gut es ging Feuerschutz zu geben, als der Schwager ins Gebüsch robbte.

"Sind die denn verrückt geworden? Wenn ich diese schießwütigen Soldaten erwische, breche ihnen das Genick", schimpfte Big John. Er wagte sich ein wenig aus seiner Deckung hervor und legte die Hände an den Mund. "He! Feuer einstellen!"

Als Antwort prallte am Felsen dicht über seinem Kopf eine Kugel ab. "Aufhören!" schrie der Rancher noch einmal, dann ging er schleunigst wieder in Deckung.

Auf der Mauer des Forts stand der Anführer und sah auf die Soldaten hinunter, die tot auf dem Boden lagen. So schnell hatte er nicht mit Verfolgung gerechnet. Ein Scout hatte sich nachts zuvor in die Garnison geschlichen, um die inhaftierten Apachen zu befreien. Sie hatten die fünfzehn Soldaten niedergemacht und das Tor geöffnet. Eigentlich hatten sie sich noch ein paar Stunden ausruhen, das Fort plündern und es in Brand stecken wollen. Aber dann waren die Männer von High Chaparral hier aufgetaucht. Der Anführer hatte seinen Kriegern befohlen, die Uniformen anzuziehen, um die Verfolger zu täuschen und sie ebenfalls zur Strecke zu bringen. Er nickte den beiden Missionsindianern zu. Satteldecke und Zaumzeug stiegen die Leiter hoch und stellten sich neben ihn.

Buck robbte stöhnend weiter ins hohe Gras, wo er wenigstens ein bißchen Deckung hatte. Als er auf den Zinnen eine Bewegung wahrnahm, stützte er sich auf den rechten Ellenbogen, kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte angestrengt gegen die Sonne nach oben. Schließlich erkannte er die Schemen.

"Satteldecke. Verdammt nochmal, was machst du da oben? Das paßt nicht zu dir", flüsterte Buck. Als der Anführer auf ihn anlegte und schoß, ließ er sich ins Gras fallen.

Manolito blickte durch das Fernglas, um zu sehen, wo Buck geblieben war. Dann ließ er das Glas höher wandern, bis er die Männer auf den Zinnen erkennen konnte. Im nächsten Augenblick stieß er seinem Schwager den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. "John."

Der Rancher blickte durch das Fernglas zur Mauer. "Indianer", entfuhr es ihm. "Jetzt verstehe ich."

"Die spielen mit ihm. Er muß liegenbleiben, bis die Sonne untergeht", erklärte Manolito besorgt. Allerdings war es noch nicht einmal Mittag. An Sonnenuntergang war noch lange nicht zu denken.

Reno wandte sich zu ihm um. "Meinst du, daß wir es bis zu ihm schaffen können?"

Manolito zwinkerte. Mittlerweile bereute er sein Zerwürfnis mit Buck. Es stand zu befürchten, daß der Schwager dieses Abenteuer nicht überlebte. Buck mußte verletzt sein, überlegte Mano, sonst hätte er schon längst versucht, zu ihnen zu kommen. Und es konnte nicht nur ein Kratzer sein. Buck war ziemlich hart im Nehmen. Die Frage war, ob er bis Sonnenuntergang durchhielt. Manolito rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Buck war doch sein Freund. Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Ein zweiter Gedanke ließ Mano den Atem stocken. Buck hatte sich als entbehrlich betrachtet. Vielleicht war er deshalb getroffen worden. Normalerweise wäre er zu vorsichtig gewesen, um sich ohne Deckung so nah an das Fort heranzuwagen.

"Mr. Cannon. Wenn ich schnell reite und Sie mir Deckung geben, schaffe ich es vielleicht. Wir müssen es versuchen", drängte Mano.

Der Rancher schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Das ist mein Job."

John stieg auf sein Pferd und galoppierte auf Buck zu. Die anderen gaben ihm Feuerschutz. Als der Kugelhagel zu dicht wurde, riß der Rancher sein Pferd zu Boden, benutzte es als Deckung und lief auf allen vieren zu seinem Bruder.

"Du mußt hier weg, Junge." John griff nach Bucks Arm, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen, traf jedoch auf eine unerwartete Schwierigkeit: sein Bruder schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. John ließ sich wieder neben Buck fallen und wußte nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Zurück konnte er nicht mehr. Das Überraschungsmoment war verloren.

Buck robbte verbissen durchs Gras. Nach einer Weile merkte er, daß jemand bei ihm war. Daraufhin hielt er an und sah mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf, gab aber keinen Laut von sich. Die Apachen sollten nicht merken, daß er verletzt war. Buck erkannte schließlich den Mann neben ihm und nahm ächzend seinen Hut ab. "Bruder John. Ist aber eine umständliche Art, deinen kleinen Bruder zu besuchen."

John musterte seinen "kleinen Bruder". Als sein Blick auf Bucks rechtes Bein fiel, wurde der Rancher blaß und löste in fliegender Hast sein Halstuch. "Das müssen wir abbinden."

"Nein", keuchte Buck. "Geh zurück."

John band das Tuch unbeirrt um das verletzte Bein. "Sag mir, wenn es zu fest ist."

"Ja." Buck keuchte erneut und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Du machst das großartig, John."

"Wir müssen warten, bis es Nacht wird, um zu versuchen, ins Fort zu kommen", erklärte der Rancher, als er die Blutung unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte.

Buck sah seinen Bruder ernst an. "Es wird nicht gehen, John."

Der Rancher machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. "Es muß einfach."

Buck schüttelte den Kopf und stützte sich auf seinen rechten Unterarm. "Nein, das haut nicht hin."

"Warum nicht?"

"Es gibt nur einen Weg. Das Tor. Das muß von innen geöffnet werden. Von jemandem da drin."

Der Rancher sah seinen Bruder fragend an. "Und wer sollte das tun?"

"John, siehst du da oben?" Buck richtete sich mühsam in eine sitzende Position auf und zeigte zur Mauer hoch. "Satteldecke! Ich kann dich von hier aus sehen! He, Satteldecke", rief er.

Der Junge reagierte nicht.

"Antworte ihm", befahl der Anführer schließlich in der Apachen-Sprache.

"Was willst du?" rief der Junge daraufhin abweisend zu Buck hinunter.

"Versteht der Kriegertrupp unsere Sprache?" rief Buck wieder hinauf.

Satteldecke schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein", antwortete er fest.

Buck holte tief Luft. "Alle behaupten, du und Zaumzeug wärt bei dem Massaker dabeigewesen. Aber ich weiß, daß das nicht wahr ist. Ich weiß es einfach."

Buck machte eine kurze Pause, um Satteldecke die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihn eines besseren zu belehren. Als keine Antwort kam, sprach er stockend weiter. "Ich dachte, vielleicht habt ihr da drin Durst. Es ist furchtbar heiß. Vielleicht gibt es auch was richtiges zu trinken in diesem Fort. Ich meine Whisky. Den gibt es in jedem Fort. Meinst du, du und Zaumzeug, ihr- ihr könntet das Zeug besorgen und unter den Jungs da oben verteilen? Und dann das Tor aufmachen? Und mir auch einen Schluck bringen. Ich meine, einer von euch beiden soll das Tor von innen öffnen und rauskommen. Hörst du mich, Satteldecke?"

Satteldecke und Zaumzeug blieben unbeweglich stehen.

"Was sagt er?" fragte der Anführer ungeduldig.

Satteldecke verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht. "Wir sollen zu den Weißen zurückgehen."

"Antworte ihm entsprechend."

Satteldecke hob sein Gewehr und schickte eine Kugel in Bucks Richtung. Zaumzeug ebenfalls. Buck sah die beiden enttäuscht an, dann brach er zusammen. John hatte also recht gehabt. Die Apachen-Jungen hatten ihn zum Narren gehalten. Besser in Freiheit plündern als in Gefangenschaft arbeiten, das war die Devise eines jeden Kriegers. Buck hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, weil er das nicht hatte glauben wollen.

John legte seinem Bruder tröstend eine Hand auf den Arm. Als Satteldecke und Zaumzeug wenig später von der Mauer verschwanden, rüttelte er ihn an der Schulter. Buck sah kurz auf, aber seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos. Jetzt hieß es erst einmal abwarten, was die beiden unternehmen würden. Er verbiß sich den Schmerz und döste in der heißen Mittagssonne. In der Nacht würde er Kraft brauchen, wenn sein Plan nicht funktionierte.

xxx

Die beiden Missionsindianer sahen sich unauffällig nach dem Lagerraum um. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sie ihn gefunden. Satteldecke blieb vor der Eingangstür stehen, während Zaumzeug nach den richtigen Flaschen suchte. Die kleinen bauchigen mit dem Korken waren es wohl, dem Geruch nach zu urteilen. Er nahm zwei auf den Arm. Eine davon reicht er an Satteldecke weiter, dann verließen sie den Raum. Draußen stellten die Jungen ihre Gewehre ab und sahen zur Mauer hoch. Zaumzeug nahm einen Schluck und hielt triumphierend die Flasche in die Höhe. "Feuerwasser!"

Die Krieger antworteten mit ohrenbetäubenden Jubelrufen. Satteldecke und Zaumzeug warfen ihnen die Flaschen zu, dann holten sie in Windeseile Nachschub. Bald darauf hörte die High Chaparral-Crew betrunkenes Geschrei. Halb erwartungsvoll, halb ungläubig warteten die Cowboys ab. Nur der Anführer stand noch auf seinem Posten und sah wortlos aber mit grimmiger Miene dem Treiben seiner Männer zu. Er wußte, er hatte das Kommando an den Alkohol verloren.

Zaumzeug spielte den Betrunkenen. Er ging unsicheren Schrittes die Leiter hinauf und hielt dem Krieger seine Flasche unter die Nase. "Feuerwasser", lallte er. Der Anführer schob ihn jedoch immer wieder beiseite. Unterdessen nahm Satteldecke leise den Balken vom Tor und schob die Flügel vorsichtig auseinander.

"Buck." Big John rüttelte seinen Bruder an der Schulter.

Buck drehte sich auf den Rücken. "Hm?" murmelte er verschlafen.

John zeigte ungläubig zum Tor, das gerade aufschwang.

Mano riß sich aus seiner Überraschung und stupste Reno an der Schulter. "Vamos."

Die Männer von High Chaparral schwangen sich auf ihre Pferde. Sie galoppierten in das Fort ein, gerade als Satteldecke die zweite Torhälfte aufschob. Es kam zum Kampf, aber die Weißen hatten nicht viel Mühe. Die Apachen waren für eine effektive Gegenwehr viel zu betrunken. Der Anführer blickte wortlos hinunter, unternahm aber nichts. Überzeugt, daß die Gefahr vorbei war, stieg Zaumzeug wieder von der Leiter.

"Buck!" Satteldecke lief schon quer über die Ebene. Buck sah ihm lächelnd entgegen.

Der Anführer wandte sich nach dem Rufer um. "Du nichtsnutziger Hund!" Er griff nach seinem Gewehr, legte an und schoß. Satteldecke brach ein paar Meter vor Buck zusammen. Die Cannon-Brüder erstarrten.

"Los, komm." John eilte nach einem Moment zu dem Jungen. Buck folgte ihm, so schnell er konnte.

Im Fort hob Ira erschrocken den Kopf. Sie hatten sich so auf die Apachenkrieger am Boden konzentriert, daß sie den Anführer auf den Zinnen ganz übersehen hatten. Ira zielte und schoß; der Krieger fiel.

Buck und John hatten Satteldecke inzwischen erreicht und drehten den Jungen vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Zaumzeug kam auch hinzu, blieb aber zögernd vor ihnen stehen. John zog den Jungen neben sich in die Hocke. Gemeinsam sahen sie zu, wie Buck Satteldecke in die Arme nahm.

Der Apachen-Junge schlug mit einem schwachen Husten die Augen auf. "Wir konnten- konnten nicht anders. Sie haben uns gefunden und uns gezwungen mitzugehen", flüsterte er und sah Buck in die Augen. Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. "Das ist das erste Mal, daß ein weißer Mann uns wie Menschen behandelt hat, und nicht- und nicht wie Wilde. Du bist ein- Du bist ein Freund. Ein Freund."

Als sich seine Augen schlossen, beugte sich Buck über ihn. "Satteldecke, du darfst nicht sterben. Das kannst du nicht tun", rief er verzweifelt.

Big John sah ernst auf. "Er war ein guter Mann, Zaumzeug."

"Mein Name - mein Apachenname - ist Bee-chu-om", erklärte Zaumzeug stockend. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, aber er hielt sie mit aller Macht zurück.

Der Rancher senkte den Blick. Das war für Buck bestimmt. John fragte nicht, was es bedeutete. Zaumzeug hätte es ihm nicht erklärt. Und Buck reagierte nicht. Er hielt Satteldecke im Arm und weinte, als hätte er einen Sohn verloren. "Satteldecke, das kannst du mir nicht antun. Das kannst du nicht."

Zaumzeug raffte sich schließlich auf und holte die Pferde. Als Buck sich beruhigt hatte, wickelten sie Satteldecke in einen Schlafsack und legten ihn quer über ein Pferd. Buck stieg mit Johns Hilfe auf, nahm Satteldeckes Pferd beim Zügel und ritt wortlos zur Ranch zurück. Nachdem die Cowboys die getöteten Soldaten und die Apachen begraben hatten, folgten sie Buck nach Hause. Auf High Chaparral hoben sie ein weiteres Grab aus, dann zogen sie sich diskret zurück.

Buck und Zaumzeug begruben Satteldecke neben Emily und Johnny Kelso. Big John und Mano traten zögernd hinzu, aber Buck sah sie mit einem so abweisenden Blick an, daß sie beschwichtigend die Hände hoben und den Rückzug antraten. Victoria durfte bleiben. Buck wollte, daß bei dem Begräbnis nur Satteldeckes Freunde anwesend waren. Er nahm seinen Hut ab, murmelte en kurzes Gebet, dann starrte er minutenlang auf das offene Grab. Er hatte einen ganzen Kugelhagel überstanden und lediglich eine Beinwunde davongetragen, während auf Satteldecke nur ein einziger Schuß abgefeuert worden war. Aber dieser hatte ihn tödlich getroffen. Es war einfach nicht fair. Buck hätte sein Leben gegeben für den Jungen.

Zaumzeug nahm schließlich eine Handvoll Erde, ließ sie ins Grab rieseln und riß Buck damit aus seinen Gedanken. Sie nahmen die Schaufeln und schütteten das Grab zu. Ein Kreuz hatten sie nicht. Buck legte stattdessen die Satteldecke, die er dem Jungen zusammen mit dem Pferd geschenkt hatte, auf das Grab.

xxx

Victoria hatte Zaumzeug zum Abendessen eingeladen, und der Apachen-Junge hatte angenommen. Zur Essenszeit standen sie alle um den Tisch herum, bis die Herrin des Hauses sich gesetzt hatte. Dann setzten sich die Männer ebenfalls. Buck band sich umgehend die Serviette um den Hals und begann, geräuschvoll seine Suppe zu löffeln. Nachdem Zaumzeug sich gesetzt hatte, hielt Buck einen Augenblick inne und band dem Jungen ebenfalls eine Serviette um. Zaumzeug nahm sie wieder ab. Er legte sie auf seinen Schoß, dann begann er langsam zu essen. Den kleinen Finger hatte er demonstrativ abgespreizt. Er saß kerzengerade und führte den Löffel zum Mund. Buck sah ihm sprachlos zu und versuchte, es nachzumachen. Der Rest der Tischgesellschaft grinste still vor sich hin. Zaumzeug nahm seine Serviette und tupfte sich den Mund ab. Buck machte es genauso. Zaumzeug pustete, bevor er aß. Buck ebenfalls.

John wandte sich lächelnd an seinen Sohn. "Blue, kannst du mal das Brot rübergeben? Danke dir." Er nahm den Brotkorb entgegen und hielt ihn Zaumzeug hin. "Willst du Brot?"

Zaumzeug schüttelte den Kopf, und John reichte es weiter. "Victoria?"

Seine Frau nahm sich eine Scheibe. "Danke, John."

Es wurde trotz allem ein sehr schweigsames Mahl. Keiner wußte so recht, worüber er reden konnte, ohne daß er einem anderen dabei auf die Füße trat. Der Apachen-Junge hatte jedoch gelernt, daß man beim Essen nicht redete. Er empfand die Stille als angenehm.

Nach dem Abendessen bot John Zaumzeug das Gästezimmer an. Buck warf seinem Bruder einen spöttischen Blick zu. "Du kannst bei mir übernachten", wandte er sich an den Jungen. Zaumzeug nickte dankbar. Er wollte in diesem Haus nicht allein sein.

xxx

Am nächsten Tag ritt Zaumzeug gleich nach dem Frühstück zur Mission zurück. Er fühlte, daß Buck mit sich ins reine kommen mußte und daß er dabei störte. Außerdem mußte er Satteldeckes Eltern die Nachricht vom Tod ihres Sohnes überbringen. Und er trauerte auch selber um seinen Freund. Sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen, hatten Freud und Leid miteinander geteilt. Ihre Eltern hatten sich vor zehn Jahren bei einer Mission niedergelassen. Sie hatten das freie Leben aufgegeben und ihre Söhne zur Schule geschickt. Das Lernen hatte Zaumzeug und Satteldecke Spaß gemacht. Bis der Lehrer sie allzu oft mit dem Rohrstock gezüchtigt hatte. Von da an hatten sie die Schule so schnell wie möglich hinter sich gebracht und sich einem Handwerk zugewandt. Sie hatten ihr erstes eigenes Geld verdient und waren stolz gewesen. Manchmal jedoch hatten die Padres Satteldecke Aufgaben zugeteilt, die zu schwer für ihn waren. Zaumzeug hatte seinem Freund oft geholfen, obwohl er sich selbst wie gerädert gefühlt hatte. Da sie recht langsam gewesen waren, hatten die Padres sie nach ihrer Lehrzeit nur hin und wieder beschäftigt. Die Wochen dazwischen hatten sie Hunger gelitten und begonnen, Rinder zu stehlen.

Buck begleitete Zaumzeug zur Tür, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Der Junge musterte seinen Freund besorgt, als er ihm die Hand reichte. "Du bist krank."

Buck lächelte leicht. "Es ist nichts. Ein bißchen Herzschmerz vielleicht." Er warf Zaumzeug einen scharfen Blick zu. Der Junge nickte kleinlaut. Er sprang auf sein Pferd und ritt davon.

Buck ritt trotz der Beinwunde seine Schicht. Als die anderen mit ihm reden wollten, ging er ihnen aus dem Weg. Manolito suchte ebenfalls Bucks Nähe, aber der Schwager schaffte es irgendwie, immer gerade dann loszureiten, wenn Mano ankam. Schließlich beschränkte Manolito sich darauf, Buck zu beobachten. Nach zwei Tagen ging ihm endlich auf, was nicht stimmte. Buck hatte sich nicht wie üblich zu einem seiner Lagerplätze zurückgezogen, sondern blieb in der Nähe des Hauses. Mano ritt dem Schwager schließlich hinterher, als dieser sich in der Pause abseilte. Er sah, wie Buck mitten im Fluß auf einem Stein saß und vorsichtig seine Wade betastete. Als Buck den Schwager kommen sah, stand er auf und ritt fort. Manolito beobachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn, wie Buck aufs Pferd stieg. Er ließ Rebel sich wie einen Zirkusgaul auf die Hinterläufe setzen und stellte sich über den Sattel. Außerdem schien er sein Reittier nur mit den Zügeln und verbalen Kommandos zu dirigieren und nicht mit den Beinen, wie es normalerweise gemacht wurde.

Buck ritt langsam zur Ranch zurück. "Vaquero", rief er, als er glücklich vom Pferd heruntergekommen war. "Ich muß einen Steckschuß abbekommen haben. Es fühlt sich jedenfalls so an. Du mußt die Kugel rausholen. Komm mit."

Er humpelte in sein Zimmer, band sein Bein am Bettpfosten fest und legte sich bäuchlings aufs Bett. Vaquero zögerte.

"Nun mach schon", drängte Buck ungeduldig.

Vaquero erhitzte sein Messer über der Kerzenflamme und goß Whisky über die Klinge, um sie zu desinfizieren. Als er das Messer in die Wunde schob, zuckte Buck kurz zusammen, dann blieb er still liegen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da traf die Klinge auf etwas Hartes. Vaquero holte ein Metallstück aus der Wunde heraus und hielt es in die Höhe. "Das ist keine Kugel, sondern ein Splitter. Jemand muß mit Schrot geschossen haben", meinte er bedächtig. Er wandte sich dem Kopfende des Bettes zu, um Buck den Splitter zu zeigen. Da bemerkte er, daß Buck bewußtlos war.

Mano hatte seinem Schwager einen Vorsprung gelassen, bevor er ihm zur Ranch gefolgt war. Als er schließlich die Tür zu Bucks Zimmer öffnete, sah er Vaquero, der sich mit einem blutigen Messer über das Bett beugte. Die Klinke in der Hand blieb Manolito wie angewurzelt auf der Schwelle stehen.

Vaquero richtete sich auf und hielt Mano den Splitter entgegen. "Den habe ich eben aus der Wunde geholt." Er legte das Messer auf den Nachttisch und begann, Bucks Bein zu verbinden. Mano half ihm. Als sie fertig waren, drehten sie Buck vorsichtig auf den Rücken und legten ihn bequemer hin.

Vaquero legte prüfend eine Hand auf Bucks Stirn. "Er hat Fieber. Ziemlich hohes sogar", meinte er besorgt.

Manolito seufzte. "Und er läßt keinen an sich ran."

"Kannst du es ihm verdenken?" fragte Vaquero betont neutral.

Mano schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. "Ich rede mit ihm, wenn er aufwacht."

Vaquero nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Manolito legte Buck einen kalten Lappen auf die Stirn, dann setzte er sich in den Sessel neben dem Fenster und hielt Krankenwache. Ab und zu kam er zum Bett, um den Lappen wieder zu kühlen. Nach einer Weile merkte er, daß der Schwager nicht mehr bewußtlos war, sondern schlief. Manolito lächelte erleichtert. Er setzte sich wieder in den Sessel und begann nachzudenken. Ihm fiel ein, unter welchen Umständen sie sich kennengelernt hatten: die Rurales hatten Mano aufhängen wollen, weil er im Streit einen ihrer Offiziere getötet hatte. Buck und John hatten Mano rausgehauen. Buck hatte Manolito niemals gefragt, warum er Streit mit dem Rurales-Offizier gehabt hatte und wie der Mann ums Leben gekommen war. Er hatte einfach angenommen, daß es ein Unfall gewesen war, daß Mano kein kaltblütiger Mörder war. Genau dasselbe hatte er auch von den beiden Apachen-Jungen geglaubt. Und er hatte sich weder bei Mano noch bei Zaumzeug und Satteldeck getäuscht. Buck hatte eben ein weiches Herz. Big John zwar auch, aber ihn mußte man immer erst überreden. Buck dagegen kam mit den verrücktesten Ideen an, um anderen zu helfen. Er sah das Gute in den Menschen, aber er war kein Narr. Das hätte er eigentlich wissen müssen, überlegte Manolito beschämt. Er dachte zurück an die Witwe von Red Rock. Buck hatte Melanie so lange verteidigt, wie er von ihrer Unschuld überzeugt gewesen war. Als er Beweise dafür hatte, daß sie Geschäfte mit Banditen machte, hatte er sie davongejagt. Er hätte Buck nicht vorverurteilen dürfen, schalt sich Manolito. Jetzt wußte er nicht einmal, ob der Schwager jemals wieder mit ihm reden würde.

Und wenn Buck wirklich im Unrecht gewesen wäre, hätte er ihm dann die Freundschaft gekündigt? Mano schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Die Frage war hinfällig. Als Buck beim Fort vom Pferd gefallen war, war sein Zorn verraucht. Jeder machte schließlich mal einen Fehler.

Mano kühlte den Lappen erneut in der Schüssel. Dann setzte er sich aufs Bett und legte dem Schwager den Waschlappen wieder auf die Stirn. Buck erwachte von der Berührung; ihre Blicke trafen sich. Manolito lächelte zaghaft. "He, amigo. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Buck senkte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht die Lider. Ihm tat jeder Knochen einzeln weh, und er hatte keine Lust zu reden.

"Es tut mir leid, compadre", sagte Manolito kleinlaut.

Buck holte tief Luft und riß sich zusammen. "Schon gut, Mano. Wer konnte denn auch ahnen, daß sich Apachen zivilisiert benehmen", entgegnete er leise.

Manolito zuckte zusammen. Er senkte den Blick, nickte stumm und wollte aufstehen. Buck griff nach Manos Unterarm und hielt ihn fest. Manolitos Hand schloß sich seinerseits ganz automatisch um Bucks Arm.

"Ich habe es nicht sarkastisch gemeint, Mano", sagte Buck ernst. "Unsere Erfahrungen mit ihnen waren ja wirklich nicht gerade berauschend."

Mano blickte auf. "Aber du hast ihnen geglaubt. Und du hattest recht."

Der Schwager zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hätte auch falschliegen können. Es hätte genauso gut eine Kriegslist sein können, um die Ranch auszuspionieren."

"Warum hast du sie dann trotzdem so verteidigt?" fragte Manolito verwirrt.

"Weil ich daran nicht gedacht habe. Das ist mir erst aufgegangen, als wir das Fort erreicht hatten." Als Satteldecke auf ihn geschossen hatte. Buck blickte traurig zur Seite. Er hätte die Apachen-Jungen nie und nimmer allein auf der Ranch arbeiten lassen dürfen. Aber er hatte John unbedingt beweisen wollen, daß die beiden vertrauenswürdig waren. Und er hatte ja schließlich nicht riechen können, daß Burton die Jungen aufhängen wollte, noch dazu auf Chaparral-Land. Es war ein glücklicher Zufall gewesen, daß Buck und John gerade noch rechtzeitig hinzugekommen waren. Genausowenig hatte er wissen können, daß eine Gruppe abtrünniger Apachen die beiden einfach mitnahm. Wenn er bei ihnen geblieben wäre, hätten die Apachen Zaumzeug und Satteldecke vielleicht in Ruhe gelassen, überlegte Buck. Oder sie hätten ihn genauso niedergemacht wie die vier aus Tucson und die Jungen trotzdem mitgenommen.

Mano musterte seinen Schwager besorgt. Buck sah ihn nicht einmal mehr an. Manolito schluckte. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sprach den Punkt an, der ihm am meisten zu schaffen machte. "Ich kann es dir nicht verdenken, wenn du sauer bist, daß ich mich gegen dich gestellt habe", sagte er leise. Dann wartete er mit gesenktem Kopf auf Bucks Antwort.

Buck wandte sich wieder seinem Schwager zu. Er spürte, wie sich Manos Hand um seinen Unterarm krampfte, aber Manolito schien sich dessen gar nicht bewußt zu sein. "So wie ich die Sache sehe, hast du lediglich einen anderen Standpunkt vertreten", erklärte Buck ruhig. "Und das ist doch dein gutes Recht."

Mano sah erstaunt auf. "Das heißt, wir sind noch Freunde?" fragte er erfreut.

Buck brauchte einen Moment, um die Worte zu begreifen. Dann nickte er erleichtert und machte das indianische Zeichen für Brüder. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob der Schwager nach den Ereignissen überhaupt noch etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Er sah immer noch Manos zornfunkelnde Augen vor sich und die Kriegslanze, die ihm der Schwager vor die Füße geworfen hatte wie einen Fehdehandschuh.

Mano lächelte erleichtert zurück, dann verzog er traurig das Gesicht. "Natürlich sind wir Freunde", sagte er leise. "Du brauchst so dringend einen Freund, daß du selbst mich akzeptierst, selbst jetzt noch."

Buck zuckte gelassen die Schultern. "Und? Geht es dir vielleicht anders?"

Manolito schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über die plötzlich feuchten Augen. Er schwor sich, daß er Buck pflegen würde, bis der Schwager wieder vollkommen hergestellt war. Genauso wie Buck ihn gepflegt hatte, als er vor ein paar Wochen die Mutprobe der Apachen bestanden hatte und der Heimritt und der Blutverlust ihn fast umgebracht hatten.

xxx

Als Buck wieder gesund war, war trotzdem nicht alles wie zuvor. Buck hatte das Lachen verlernt. Zwei Wochen lief er herum wie Falschgeld. Sein Blick schweifte immer wieder in die Ferne. Eines Tages merkte Big John, daß sein Bruder zu einem Entschluß gekommen war. Nach dem Abendessen öffnete Buck den Mund, um John seine Entscheidung mitzuteilen. Da ergriff der Rancher selbst das Wort. "Buck, ich möchte, daß du einen Weg findest für den Viehtrieb. Du weißt schon, den Paß, den wir wegen Soldado nicht erkunden konnten. Du mußt es nochmal versuchen."

John schätzte, daß Buck drei bis vier Wochen unterwegs sein würde. Er würde tagelang reiten können, ohne ein Wort sagen zu müssen, und konnte mit sich ins reine kommen.

"Ich reite mit", warf Manolito fest ein.

"Ja, gut", nickte der Rancher. Er wandte sich wieder zu seinem Bruder um. "Wen willst du noch mitnehmen außer Mano?"

Buck zuckte mißmutig die Schultern. "Wen immer du entbehren kannst." Er verließ das Haus, lehnte sich an einen Pfosten auf der Veranda und starrte mit finsterem Gesicht über die Ranch. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Auftrag wirklich übernehmen wollte. Er wollte lieber allein sein, vielleicht für immer. Zwei Wochen lang hatte er versucht, sich zusammenzureißen, aber das Fernweh war stärker. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Mano und Victoria, die ihn bittend anblickten. Buck mußte innerlich lächeln. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Geschwistern war in diesem Augenblick nicht zu übersehen. Und wer konnte schon hart bleiben, wenn er sich einer so geballten Ladung Kummer gegenübersah? Buck nickte den beiden stumm zu. Er küßte Victoria auf die Wange, drückte Mano die Schulter und ging schlafen. Nach einer Weile betrat Manolito zögernd Bucks Zimmer. Als er merkte, daß der Schwager nichts gegen seine Anwesenheit hatte, seufzte er erleichtert und nahm die andere Hälfte von Bucks Doppelbett in Beschlag.

 _Fortsetzung in Teil 2: Little Bit:_

Big John schickte Sam und Pedro mit auf Erkundungstour. Es war wichtig, daß sich Sam und Buck verstanden, denn sonst würde es Reibereien mit den Cowboys geben, und dann müßte eventuell einer der beiden gehen. John konnte aber auf seinen Vorarbeiter nicht verzichten. Pedro sollte die Runde aufheitern. Im Morgengrauen ritten sie los...


End file.
